The Weakest Link
by The Foxlady
Summary: Shun's POV: Andromeda le ha hecho cosas crueles a la adolescencia de Shun. Ahora, justo bajo un nuevo e inesperado ataque, Shun se encuentra al limite de su cordura y listo para decirle a Hyoga lo que ha estado guardando tanto tiempo en su corazon...
1. Default Chapter

THE WEAKEST LINK

A Saint Seiya Fiction.

By The Fox.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Chapter One:

Unchained Melody.

Uno de los motivos por los que quité los espejos de mi habitación es porque verme en las mañanas me deprime.

Ya sé que debería estar acostumbrado, pero nunca falla en dejarme deprimido por el resto del día, así que he confinado los espejos al baño. Durante mucho tiempo tuve sospechas de que algo andaba mal con mi cuerpo, pero fue sino hasta los diecisiete que los médicos de la fundación Graude me confirmaron lo que pasaba: produzco una abundante cantidad de estrógenos, y muy escasos andrógenos, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo madurase de forma más femenina que masculina.

Los médicos intentaron medicarme con dosis adicionales de testosterona, pero sólo consiguieron que mi cuerpo reaccionase duplicando sus niveles de estrógenos y añadiéndole una extraña versión de progesterona. Finalmente, los medicamentos empezaron a afectar mis poderes, y les pedí que me dejaran en paz.

Saori intentó que viera a psicólogos para que me ayudaran a pasar por ello, pero yo no quise: ahora estoy arrepentido. Aunque no sé cómo hubieran podido ayudar: después de que los médicos me dijeran que tengo un gen de más, siendo XXY, (mutación adquirida, aunque los genetistas digan que es imposible: yo era un chico completamente normal antes de mi estadía en la Isla de Andrómeda) y que aunque no impotente soy completamente estéril, desafío al psicólogo que evitara que la depresión me invadiera. Yo había soñado con ser padre algún día. Eso, a pesar de que estoy bastante seguro de que soy gay.

Soy Shun Kido, caballero de Andrómeda, y mi vida es una verdadera mierda. Llevo dos semanas con pesadillas y no ha habido sedantes ni psicotrópicos que me las quiten. Si esto sigue así, me volveré loco.

Las mañanas en la casa de la Fundación Graude son muy agradables cuando todos están en casa. Siempre soy uno de los últimos en aparecer, aunque no el último: Shiryu será guerrero Shao Lin y todo lo que quieran, pero se le pegan las sábanas que da gusto. Hasta él, sin embargo, se levanta cuando estamos todos: es muy agradable reunirnos en la mesa, Saori con su traje sastre y su maletín porque se va a trabajar a la Fundación todos los días a las diez, Hyoga y Seiya en ropa de deporte tras volver de su jogging mañanero, Shiryu siempre en bata, y yo generalmente en uno de mis ridículos pijamas con patitas. ( qué? Soy friolento!)

Nos turnamos para que siempre hayan al menos dos de nosotros en casa con Saori, y usualmente soy yo, ya que soy el único que sigue en la Universidad de Tokio estudiando arquitectura: Shiryu ya acabó su posgrado en Historia Antigua y Literatura y viaja mucho dando conferencias, y Seiya trabaja en el orfanato de la Fundación, del cual Saori le entregó el completo control.

Hyoga, por otra parte, ahora tiene un status definido y político en la corte de Hilda como novio de Claire, así que pasa varios meses al año en el Groenlandia. E Ikki... es raro que se quede en la casa, y nunca más que un par de días.

- Has sabido algo de Ikki, Shun?- me pregunta Saori mientras le pone mermelada a su tostada con ese aire bussiness suyo. Bendito sea su dulce corazón: Saori siempre se ha preocupado de todos nosotros como una madre, pero nos tiene el aguante de una esposa vieja. Y hay veces que creo que soy el único que la aprecia. Aunque el viejo nos haya dejado a todos bien provistos en su testamento, quién dijo que Athena tiene que cuidar, alimentar, acoger, aguantar las manías y escuchar las mañas de todos sus cabelleros?

- Lo último que supe de él es que estaba en Hawaii.- agrego, recordando la sucinta postal de Ikki matasellada en Honolulú, hace dos semanas.

- Dejó alguna dirección para ubicarlo en caso de necesidad?-

- No.- digo sonriendo. - Ikki no es un pájaro domesticado.-

- Eso está muy bien, pero podría ser un pájaro no domesticado con celular.-

- Pero si tenemos a Shun.- Seiya le da con el codo a Shiryu.- Venga, juguemos a llamar a Ikki. Shun, te damos diez minutos de ventaja.-

- Bah.- muerdo mi tostada.- Dame cinco. Corro mucho más rápido que tú, pegaso. Además, no veo porqué hay que molestar a Ikki. Cuando algo pasa, siempre llega.-

- Así de fácil, no? La vida de algunos.- Seiya tiene la boca llena de emparedado de jamón.- Echado en el Caribe, panza al sol, y acá nosotros de guardia, y nevando.-

- Hawaii queda en el Pacífico.- Shiryu sigue trinchando tofu.

- Gracias por la información, Platón. Y?-

- Si quieres irte a Hawaii ya te estás largando.- le suelta Saori.- No tengo ningún problema con que te desaparezcas hasta el próximo gran jaleo.-

- Zorra malagradecida, fue mi flecha de oro la que te salvó de Poseidón!-

- Tu flecha? Aioros debe estarse revolcando en su tumba.- Hyoga le apunta con el tenedor.- La salvó ella solita!-

- Ella solita? Y nosotros que somos, la guarnición del plato?-

- Estoy seguro que lo que Saori quiere decir es que unas vacaciones te vendrían bien.- Shiryu, el pacificador: yo me estoy riendo en mi servilleta.

- Lo que quiero decir es que lo voy a mandar a Hawaii de una patada en el culo si se sigue quejando: no tengo idea cómo Miho te aguanta.-

- Athena, la boquita.- Hyoga también se está riendo sobre su plato de huevos y bacon.

- No puede irse.- interrumpo, apoyando mi taza en el plato.- Porque alguien tiene que quedarse, y yo voy a salir de viaje.-

Saori me mira: se que está sorprendida, pero no desconcertada. Ella sabía que me estaba acercando a boiling point, y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que hiciera algo: si Ikki hubiera estado aquí, también lo hubiera sabido.

- No puedes irte! Yo quiero vacaciones, y Shiryu tiene una conferencia en Canadá!- Seiya me mira como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Sé que es raro que siempre-servicial y casero Shun pida algo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Y te vas a perder One Tree Hill!- barbota Hyoga, con el que disfrutamos mucho la TV cable. A Seiya le gusta MTV y Shiryu babea el History Channel, pero es rara la noche que Hyoga y yo no estamos atiborrados de palomitas viendo series yanquis. Oh, las alegrías de que Athena sea multimillonaria...

- Yo puedo cancelar la conferencia.- dice Shiryu, siempre comprensivo: me mira y sé que nota mis ojeras, mi palidez, y se siente culpable por no haberlo notado antes.- Necesitas ayuda con algo, Shun?- pregunta, cálidamente.

(NdF: sí, eso es baba y a mi se me caen los calzones por Shiryu desde los 16, algún problema?)

- No.- digo con toda la seguridad que no tengo.- Sólo necesito unos días... un par de semanas. Puede ser, Saori?- sé que no tengo porqué pedirle permiso, pero aunque hoy Saori no parezca nada más que una millonaria mitad japonesa y mitad griega, filántropa y con un cuerpo de infarto, ella es Athena, y yo soy su caballero.

Y Athena mira a su caballero que usa pijama de patitas como si fuera una maestra de preeescolar y yo estuviera sentado en una pocita.

- Si Shiryu puede cancelar su conferencia yo puedo cancelar las vacaciones de Seiya. Pero preferiría que fueras con alguien, Shun. –

- No quiero ir con nadie.-

- Preferiría que fueras con alguien.-repite ella. Maldita sea, porqué tiene ser tan clarividente?

Creo que alguien le da una patada bajo la mesa a Hyoga, porque mi mejor amigo se atora en su desayuno y tose bacon hasta que levanta la mano.- Yo voy contigo, Shun. Adónde vamos?-

- Saori.- digo con una inspiración profunda.- Esto no es necesario. Sólo voy a tomarme unos días, no necesito escolta...-

- No es escolta, Shun, es compañía. A Hyoga también le vendrían bien unos días fuera.-

- No me dejen con estos dos. Siempre que se ponen a hablar, yo apoyo la cabeza y ronco.- se queja Seiya, mientras Shiryu le sirve más café a Saori.

- Podrías aprovechar de ilustrarte un poco, asno con alas.-

- Hey!-

Miro a Hyoga y a Seiya tirándose las servilletas y a Shiryu retándolos hasta que una le llega a Saori y ella contraataca: la pelea escala a cucharitas: pero en medio de todo, veo la mirada de Saori. Está satisfecha porque sabe que Hyoga irá conmigo, y ya que no quiero contarle a ella qué me pasa Hyoga acabará sacándomelo. Sabe que le contaré de mis pesadillas: sabe que no puedo negarle nada, y que, debilitado como estoy, si algo me sucede él me cuidará.

Y sabe que, los dos solos, tarde o temprano, sabré la respuesta a mi pregunta: hay una posibilidad de que Hyoga me corresponda?

No sé cuándo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Ignoro si fue cuando éramos niños y él era un ángel bebé de ojos azules y cabello rubio exótico que me consolaba tras las palizas: no sé si fue cuando lo volvía a ver, arrogante y hermoso en los Torneos: no sé si fue cuando me consoló tras la supuesta muerte de Ikki, o cuando pasamos la noche hablando tras la muerte de su maestro.

Pero sí sé que cuando lo vi congelado y quieto en la casa de Libra, y quemé mi Cosmo como se quema combustible para encender el suyo, ya lo amaba, y ya sabía que daría mi vida por la suya. No, no sólo mi vida, que daría por cualquiera de mis compañeros: era el saber que si él moría, yo moría después. Y cuando lo sentí caer en Acuario, yo iba buscando la muerte en los brazos de Afrodita.

Hay que mencionar en su crédito que hasta la moche no me pregunta adónde vamos, para saber qué echar en su frugal mochila. Con nuestro Cosmos al nivel que ha llegado, podemos invocar nuestras armaduras desde cualquier lugar y no necesitamos andarlas cargando como cuándo éramos pendejos; es un truco muy útil para poder pasar las aduanas. Así que ahora sólo cargamos un bolsito con ropa, y me río al ver a Hyoga echar su diminuto traje de baño azul cuando le digo que vamos a las costas de Grecia.

A la Isla de Andrómeda.

El tacto es espeso, como aceite: y el dolor, peor que ninguno que he sentido en toda mi vida. Estoy suspendido como una tierra y un cielo de dolor, en el frío, y mi cuerpo se desgarra, mientras veo el mar, el mar embravecido, y algo horrible levantándose, algo que tapa, la luna, el sol...

Un golpe. Dos, tres.

- Shun?-

La voz de Seiya me arranca de mi pesadilla con un jadeo de alivio. Me palpita la cabeza, y con cierto shock noto que he eyaculado dormido en medio de la pesadilla, lo que me ha pasado toda la última semana. Cierro los ojos, desalentado.

- Un momento.-

Dejo las sábanas sucias en el baño, y me limpio rápidamente antes de ponerme un pantalón de pijama limpio. De inmediato le abro a Seiya, que viene obviamente de una fiesta: disfruta mucho su vida social, y tiene un montón de amigos músicos. Está muy guapo con un beatle rojo, jeans y una casaca de cuero rojo oscuro que es un trademark. No está bebido: nunca toma más que una cerveza, aunque le encanta fingir que es el James Dean japonés. Se sienta en mi cama, y luego se echa estirándose como un gato, las llaves de su moto sonándole en los bolsillos.

- Te desperté?-

- Más o menos.- me acurruco en la cama con sólo las frazadas.- Dónde andabas?-

- Unos amigos tocaban en un pub nuevo y me invitaron a tocar con ellos.- sonrió.- Estuvo muy bueno, mucho Rolling Stones y The Clash.-

- Tu sabes que soy un popero impenitente.- le sonrío: es agradable charlar con él tras la pesadilla, el más alegre y despreocupado de nosotros. Pero aún estoy mareado por el horror... me froto la cara, y lo descubro mirándome fijo, con esos bellos ojos castaños suyos.

- Qué te está pasando, Shun? – Directo al hueso. Tan Seiya.

Me encojo de hombros, e intento desviar el tema.- No he dormido muy bien...-

- Bullshit. Tienes unas ojeras que parece que te hubiéramos pegado, y no podemos permitirlo, si viene Ikki y te las ve nos pateará a todos antes de que descubra que no son moretones.- me río aunque es verdad: Seiya tiene una relación tan de odio/odio con Ikki.- No estás nada bien: ya lo hemos discutido con Shiryu y con Saori, y hasta Tatsumi está muy preocupado. No quieres que vaya yo contigo también? Hyoga no es precisamente manco, pero quizá yo te pueda ayudar más...- agrega, y se arregla el pelo con cierto nerviosismo. Abro la boca y la cierro: es tan obvio.

Mi querido Seiya.

Piensa que estoy triste porque sé que Hyoga no me quiere, y teme que un rechazo ahora que vamos a estar solos acabe de hundirme. Al próximo que me diga que Seiya es tarado e insensible, le echaré la cadena encima.

- Está bien. Te lo agradezco, pero lo estás haciendo sólo para zafar de dos semanas solo con Shiryu y Saori.- agrego, bromeando. Seiya sonríe al verme bromear, y me golpea el hombro amistosamente. Como los dos caballeros más jóvenes, siempre hemos tenido un lazo especial.

- Son imposibles. Ustedes dos tostándose y sorbiendo bebidas con sombrillas, y yo acá escuchando discusiones de política. Si discuten los diarios todos los días, de la página uno a la última. Hasta cuando vamos a la piscina. Te juro que llegaré a comer y a dormir con el discman puesto.-

Me echo a reír. Le creería sus quejas si no supiera que Shiryu es su mejor amigo, que Saori es la mujer que ama sin esperanza por sobre todas las cosas, y de que su amor por ellos es tan enorme, apasionado y completo como son todas sus emociones.

- Tú cuídate, Shuncito, okay?- Seiya me abraza estrechamente, y con un momento de shock me doy cuenta que él supo, antes que yo, que era gay, y que quiere mostrarme que no tiene ningún problema con ello.- Y cualquier cosa, se vuelven volando acá, o me pegan un grito...-

- Okay.-

- Nunca me han acabado de gustar estas cosas.- Hyoga se apega a mí en el avión, y casi suelto la risa: viniendo de una colonia extremadamente atrasada, a Hyoga se le pegó la desconfianza por los aparatos modernos, y muy especialmente por los aviones.

- Primera vez, señor?- le pregunta una azafata morena. Hyoga le cierra un ojo.

- No, preciosa, me temo que fui muy precoz.-

Me quiero hundir en el asiento, pero la azafata suelta la risa y en cuanto acaba el despegue nos trae un platito de galletas gourmet, salsas y dos cafés. Hyoga le pregunta su nombre y ella le coquetea que da gusto, mientras yo me meto galletas en la boca.

Hyoga siempre ha sido así: con Seiya suelen tener competencias de quién consigue más números telefónicos en una noche. Con ese tostado suyo, el pelo como oro despeinado y esos bíceps que revientan camisetas es imposible que las mujeres no los sigan con la vista: mientras que yo siempre he sido gusto de colegiala. Cuando éramos más chicos yo solía soñar con tener un cuerpo como el suyo, pero cuando crecí... bueno, cuando crecí, los jodidos estrógenos me arruinaron la vida.

Y desde entonces, en vez de desear tener un cuerpo como el suyo, deseo el suyo directamente.

La azafata se larga tras darle su número telefónico, y Hyoga me mira con una sonrisa, guardándose el celular en el bolso.

- Bueno, algo bueno saldrá de todo esto... tiene unas piernas para morirse.-

- No me gusta que hagas esto.- le suelto, antes de darme cuenta de sueno demasiado celoso. Maldita sea. Es que lo estoy. Hyoga ha sido mi compañero de armas, hemos dado la vida el uno por el otro, sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre él, sus gustos, sus poderes, sus sueños, y viene una tarada con las manos lavaditas y sólo porque tiene la complexión adecuada puede llevárselo, así no más?

- Qué?- parpadea.- Te he avergonzado, Shun?-

- No sé porqué te molestas en coquetear con todas las mujeres que se te cruzan, si no te importan ni un alfiler.-

- Bueno, como eso le molesta a mi mejor amigo, que me importa cajas enteras de alfileres, no lo haré más. Estás contento?- me sonríe, y yo me derrito: a diferencia de Shiryu y Seiya, nosotros no peleamos nunca. Hyoga siempre accede a todas mis peticiones, y yo jamás puedo enojarme con él, aunque a veces es francamente inconsciente. La verdad, ahora sólo deseo abrazarlo.

El resto del vuelo es muy tranquilo, y acabamos despertando en el aeropuerto justo a tiempo para despertarnos, tras quedarnos dormidos juntos: le he babeado toda la polera, pero creo que él me ha babeado el pelo. Nos reímos, y supongo que parecemos dos turistas corrientes en el aeropuerto de Euboea, la isla mayor del Egeo, con jeans y camisetas y gafas de sol. Pasamos rápidamente por aduana, y luego pregunto en los mostradores por una vía rápida a la Isla de Andrómeda.

- La isla de Andrómeda, uh?- Hyoga me sonríe.- Me lo imaginaba. Qué se te perdió allí, Shun?-

- Mi niñez.- le dijo sonriendo. No puedo decirle que en mis pesadillas, sé que estoy allí de regreso. Conozco el aire, ese polvo mezclado con flores secas, esa sal marina... es allí. Al comienzo pensé que soñaba con esos momentos de angustia atado a la Roca de Andrómeda, listo para morir, pero no es con mi prueba que sueño: no hubo dolor, sólo miedo y ahogo esa vez. Ahora, hay dolor: tanto dolor que a pesar del sol brillante y de la presencia tranquilizadora de Hyoga a mi lado, me estremezco al recordarlo y me detengo un momento para abrazarme a mí mismo.

- Shun, qué pasa?-

- Nada... un mareo...- susurro. Hay música en los altoparlantes del aeropuerto o alguien está cantando...?

Y entonces siento una mirada.

Un miedo irracional me atenaza y me aferro a Hyoga, rodeándolo con mis brazos, mi respiración haciéndose un jadeo, mientras me tomo puñados de su ropa. Siento su rechazo, y me duele, pero no puedo soltarlo, porque presiento que nos van a herir, que nos van a matar, y él morirá, y Siva es como la pesadilla, y...

- Shun! qué te pasa!-

Y entonces lo veo. Un hombre vestido un poco punk... o es glam... o góthico... cómo se llame... con un abrigo de cuero azulado muy fuera de onda en el clima, y el pelo negro y espeso, que se aleja caminando. Y me mira.

Sus ojos son completamente negros.

Me lanzo tras él, mi pánico dándome alas en los pies.

- HEY! TÚ!- grito al echar a correr, saltando montones de maletas y asustados turistas que gritan en griego: los guardias se lanzan tras de mí, pero oigo a Hyoga entenderse con ellos: él habla más griego que yo. Pero el hombre ha desaparecido.

Me giro buscándolo, y choco de frente con una chica: ella pierde pie con mucha torpeza, y cae encima mío, sus senos contra mi cara. Jadeo y estoy a punto de preguntarle si no puede salírseme de encima, cuando veo dos bellos ojos color vino blanco perdidos y vacíos mirando alrededor mientras ella manotea buscando sus gafas oscuras...

Es ciega.

Siva, hice caer a una pobre chica ciega, qué vergüenza.

Hyoga llega a salvarme, ayudándome a levantarla y recogiendo su cartera, que se había dado vuelta por completo.

- Perdóneme, por favor.- musito.- Estás bien?-

Ella asiente en dirección a mi voz mientras Hyoga le alarga un bastón de ciega. Es muy hermosa, y lleva una polerita de encaje verde limón con una falda blanca a puntos verdes que le queda muy bonita, así como una trenza. Me pregunto como se peinará?

- Sí.- se vuelve a Hyoga como si lo viera y susurra.- Muchas gracias...-

- De nasa. Perdónanos, por favor, él no te vio.-

- Yo tampoco lo vi venir.- dice ella con total seriedad. Hyoga y yo nos quedamos un momento desconcertados, pero entonces veo que ella se está burlando de nosotros.- me llamo Claudia.-

- Yo soy Shun y él es Hyoga. – digo de inmediato, entregándole su cartera. – Podemos ayudarte en algo?-

Ella nos sonríe, y buscando en su cartera me entrega una tarjeta doblada.

- No, mi familia me espera. Pero si quieren comer buena baklava, pueden ir a nuestro restaurant, allí está la dirección.- asiente a ambos, y da media vuelta.- ojalá nos volvamos a ver!-

Hyoga se ríe a mi lado cuando cree que ella ya está fuera de ear range.

- Le gusta hinchar pelotas con lo de "ver", no?- me dice sonriendo.- Aunque es muy bonita. Me encantan las chicas con caderas y ese pelo largo y suave y... Shun?-

Por una vez, me importa un rábano que Hyoga esté babeando otra chica. Me quedo paralizado, porque lo que tengo en la mano no es la tarjeta de una hostería. Es un trozo de papel duro, en el que alguien escribió con letras disparejas, las E invertida:

ANDROMEDA, CUIDADO CON EL SOL DE MEDIANOCHE!

LOS SUEÑOS SON PEORES QUE LAS PESADILLAS!

Levanto la vista para buscarla, pero ha desaparecido. Cómo una persona ciega puede desaparecer tan rápido!

Llegamos a Isla Andrómeda a media tarde, el sol quemándonos los hombros desnudos y la nariz. Me unto bloqueador, para no convertirme en un camarón, pero Hyoga, que está acostumbrado a la blancura total, ni pestañea. Se ve fabuloso atando el bote con sólo jeans y zapatillas, su torso desnudo brillando al sol mientras los músculos se mueven bajo la piel, y se seca el sudor de la frente. Cuando se quita los jeans y se da un chapuzón en el mar de cabeza, la temperatura sube varios grados para mí.

- Eh... no te vas a poner traje de baño?- pregunto, con mi mochila como barrera protectora. Hyoga sale del agua chorreando y desnudo de pies a cabeza excepto por su crucecita de oro en el pecho, y camina desde las olas hacia mí, mientras yo literalmente me parapeto detrás de las mochilas. Que Athena me perdone, pero si he visto a un Dios caminar alguna vez es ahora. Julian Solo, vete de paseo: el dios del mar acaba de salir del agua frente a mí.

Y qué lanza que tiene.

Mantén la vista en los ojos mantén la vista en los ojos mantén la vista en los ojos.

- Por qué? Hay alguien?- Hyoga mira rápidamente a un lado y al otro, y yo tengo una visión en trescientos sesenta grados. Ooooh, alguien allá arriba me odia mucho.

- No, no hay nadie, pero... eh...- estoy babeando. Estoy babeando. Y que Siva me ayude, porque tengo una erección.

- Venga, vamos a bañarnos.- Hyoga arruga la nariz y me lo hubiera comido.- Al agua! Playa paradisíaca para los dos!-

No me metas cosas en la cabeza. No, nada de meter, mal pensamiento, mal pensamiento, reset reset!

- Eh... no... estoy bien...- me doy cuenta un segundo tarde, justo demasiado tarde para escapar. Hyoga toma impulso, y con la velocidad y la elasticidad de un leopardo me cae encima. Chillo como un loco mientras me hace cosquillas, y sigo chillando mientras me arranca toda la ropa del cuerpo: estoy tan excitado que creo que cuando me quite los calzoncillos – que yo sí uso!- me vendré en su cara. Pero no tengo tiempo, porque Hyoga me toma debajo del brazo, y me aferra del pelo y de mi ropita interior para tirarme al encuentro de una ola.

Emerjo tosiendo, odiándolo, y dando gracias al cielo porque el agua fría ha hecho su milagro justo a tiempo.

- HYOOOOGAAA!- grito, intentando sacarme el pelo de la cara.- Te patearé y te meteré una cadena por el traste!- chillo antes de darme cuenta lo que le estoy chillando. Hyoga se burla de mí, flotando a unos metros, y luego se sumerge, mientras yo intento llegar de regreso a la playa.

O trato.

Alguien bajo el agua de agarra de mi pequeños briefs blancos, me sumerge y luego huye con ellos.

- Oh, Dios, tu cara cuando nos tropezamos con esas turistas...- Hyoga aviva el fuego de la fogata mientras yo estoy intentando implosionar sentado en mi mantita, y tapado hasta el cuello. Aparte de pescarme casi una insolación persiguiendo a un muy desnudo Hyoga por la playa, que huyó con mi ropa interior, mi mochila y la suya, y mi dignidad y amor propio, nos topamos con un tour de ancianitas que pasaban en bote- y con binoculares- a las que el guía mostraba la Isla Andrómeda, las que nos vivaron y aplaudieron y un poco más y nadan hasta nosotros. Hyoga, por supuesto, les hizo un baile y una lunita, mientras yo trataba de ocultarme todo lo posible. Desde entonces, se ha reído tanto que creo que ya bordea la histeria.

- Venga. Les gustó, tendrán que contar cuando lleguen a casa.-

- Nos tomaron fotos!-

- Piensa que has alegrado los últimos días de alguna dulce ancianita.-

- Cállate.- le cubro la cabeza con los brazos. No trajimos carpa, porque en lo que queda de la Isla Andrómeda hay montón de ruinas de chozas entre las cuales podemos acampar cómodamente: y aunque tenemos varias raciones de comida gourmet, Hyoga insistió y pescó fácilmente dos arenques que ahora humean clavados en dos palos verdes.

Comemos en agradable silencio, y recién estamos sorbiendo el café de un termo cuando tocamos el tema de la chica ciega, Claudia. Pensamos buscarla en cuanto volvamos a Japón, con los expertos de la Fundación: pero ahora, sería una locura.

- Shun?-

- Sí?-

- Qué estamos... realmente haciendo aquí? Sé que no viniste sólo por unas vacaciones.- dice Hyoga al final, cuando las constelaciones se despliegan sobre nuestras cabezas. Ah, mi educado, sensible Hyoga. Seiya no me dejaría escaparme sin decirle la verdad; suplicaría, rogaría, exigiría, pelearía de ser necesario. Shiryu me interrogaría y me la sacaría, me gustara o no. Pero Hyoga, mi amable Hyoga, es incapaz de forzar a nadie a nada: por eso es tan paradójico que el Cisne sea uno de los más fuertes Caballeros. Hyoga prefiere tener mi confianza, que le cuente las cosas cara a cara. Y por eso, sólo pregunta: sé que si no quiero decirle, esperará.

Pero yo ya no puedo esperar.

- Llevo varias semanas con pesadillas.- empiezo, en voz baja. Saori sabía esto: sabía que aunque pueda pelear con Seiya y huir de Shiryu, Hyoga siempre consigue todo de mí.- No parecen pesadillas normales: y... lo he probado todo, pero no se van. Como siempre mis pesadillas tienen este... – muevo el brazo.- ... este escenario, pensé que venir acá me ayudaría.-

- Tal vez no sea nada, mucha tensión...-

Muevo la cabeza.- Sé honesto, Hyoga. No tenemos un verdadero jaleo desde Hades, hace cuatro años. Qué tensión? Mi examen de grado?-

- Entonces quizá mucha quietud te estaba afectando los nervios. Acá, con sol y movimiento, verás que se te pasan.- me sonríe, y me gustaría creerle, aunque tengo la sensación de algo va muy mal. Pero asiento, y me dispongo a dormir con la fogata entre nosotros, bajo las estrellas de Athena, con el rumor del mar. Es tan igual y tan distinto a la vez de mis años de entrenamiento.

Ahora, la isla está abandonada. Milo y Afrodita acabaron con todos, incluso con los inocentes lugareños, y no hay más que gaviotas y chozas derruidas bajo los árboles. . Es como dormir en una tumba, pero no siento miedo: fui feliz aquí, bajo la mirada de Albiore, mi maestro.

Supongo que mi amor por el pelo rubio empezó con mi crush en él. Albiore era un hombre bellísimo, con su melena aleonada y esa sonrisa que le nacía del corazón; tenía una paciencia increíble con el japonesito llorón y menudo entre todos los aguerridos y altos muchachos griegos. Me curaba las heridas, me dejaba comer un poco más que el resto, y dejaba a June atenderme cuando estaba enfermo. Sé que no quería que tomase la prueba, solamente porque me tenía afecto y no quería verme morir. Cuando me alcé con la armadura, recuerdo su sonrisa, de orgullo, de felicidad, de alivio y un poco de incredulidad. Ahora sé que lo amaba, como sólo puedes amar a alguien cuando es lo único bueno en tu vida, tu única esperanza. Me alegra haberlo vengado, pero me pregunto; si lo hubiera vuelto a ver, me habría sentido igual...?

Me duermo en el sonido del mar, y sueño...

- Cállate. Sabes bien que nunca debiste haber venido acá, niño llorón.-

Es Albiore? Sí, es él, aunque hay algo distinto en sus ojos. Frialdad... algo semejante a lo que le veía en las batallas, esa concentración como si sus pupilas se empequeñecieran hasta formar alfileres. Algo me rodea la cintura, y me doy cuenta que es la cadena única de Albiore, la cadena de plata de su estrella.

- Maestro?-

- Si quería ser un sacrificio, sacrifícate... pero ya que no hay un monstruo marino, tendrá que ser a mí-

- Maestro!- repito, y entonces estoy atado, cabeza abajo por las cadenas, en las rocas de Andrómeda. Siento sus manos en mí, y de pronto me doy cuenta con horror que me está quitando la ropa, como lo hizo Hyoga hoy... pero no ríe. Sus dedos me tocan, y me retuerzo, mientras mi cuerpo despierta, y las olas me empapan el pelo.

- No! Maestro, qué hace?-

- A Andrómeda la violaron los sacerdotes que la amarraron, sabías eso? Iba a morir, después de todo, y era hermosa...- me susurra, y entonces emito un chillido cuando siento su mano entre mis piernas. Las olas me lamen la frente, la marea está subiendo, y una ola se estrella contra mi cara.

Grito cuando soy invadido, sintiendo que me parto en dos. Mi maestro jadea de pie tras de mí, y lo siento aferrado a mis piernas en alto. Se inclina hacia mí entre mis rodillas separadas, moviéndose a golpes brutales, iguales a los de la marea que me azota contra las rocas, contra él. Veo su rostro, y luego sólo un borrón cuando las olas me cubren la cara, y grito bajo el agua salada y amarga mientras lo que parece enorme me destroza, me destroza, mi garganta se abre de tanto gritar porque no puedo respirar y me duele, no puedo respirar y me duele, me duele, ME DUELE...

- SHUN!-

Un golpe en mi mejilla me hace inspirar de golpe, y el pecho me duele cuando me siento tan bruscamente que arrojo las mantas lejos de mí. Intento huir y algo me retiene, y grito, grito hasta que me vuelven a golpear la cara y entonces por fin abro los ojos, para ver a mi maestro...

No, es Hyoga. Hyoga. Hyoga.

Sólo paro de gritar entonces, al oírme a mí mismo sollozando y gritando. No estoy bajo el agua: el sonido viaja lejos, y mis gritos tardan es desvanecerse de mis oídos mientras tiemblo de pies a cabeza, tan violentamente que me castañetean los dientes. Me duele el pecho, y Hyoga me mece en sus brazos, estrechamente abrazado. Estoy jadeando, sollozando aún, sintiendo...

Eso nunca pasó! Mi maestro jamás me hizo algo semejante! Porqué deshonro su memoria con sueños tan horribles? Qué demonios me está pasando?

(NdF: para las CORistas: A mí me da que Shun necesita un Rose Rites...)

Hyoga está llorando?

- No pensé... Shun...- su llanto es silencioso, pero lo oigo respirar hondo.- Todo está bien, mi amor, no llores, estás a salvo, nadie te va a hacer daño, Shun, mi niño, nadie te hará daño, mataré al que te haga daño, no dejaré que te lastimen, no llores, Shun... mi Shun...-

Apego mi cara contra la de él y lo siento besándome el pelo, la sien: su corazón salta contra mi pecho, las manos le tiembla. Cómo pude haberlo asustado tanto? Cuánto rato estuvo tratando de despertarme?

- Hyoga.- susurro, y me mira, y me encuentro con sus grandes ojos azules húmedos, su aliento en el mío. Y entonces, mi aguante colapsó.

Le aferré la cara entre las manos y oprimí mi boca contra la suya con toda el hambre que he guardado desde que volví a verlo en las Galactic Wars. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, y caía tendido sobre su amplio pecho, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, moviéndome, besando, succionando, saciando al fin mi más secreto deseo, mis manos tan codiciosas como mi boca en la exploración de su cuerpo. Lo siento caliente y vivo bajo mí: se mueve, su boca me responde, y siento cuando su miembro apenas cubierto por un flojo buzo revive contra el mío, convirtiendo la floja erección con la que desperté en una pulsante, casi final. Jadeo su nombre, y entonces, unas manos frías me aferran las muñecas y me sacan de encima suyo de un solo empellón.

- Por Dios, Shun!- grita Hyoga: se ha puesto de pie. – Qué demonios te pasa? Qué está pasando contigo!- exclama, mirándome allí sentado en el piso como de pronto lo hubiera atacado con un cuchillo.

- Yo... perdóname...- alcanzo a susurrar, la erección doliéndome, los labios aún llenos de su sabor.- Creí que querías... yo... no... olvídalo...- gimo, a sabiendas que nuestra amistad acaba de saltar al vacío. Hyoga me mira y de pronto se inclina, su rostro cambiando.

- Perdóname tú a mí, no debí gritarte... fue la pesadilla, verdad? No sabías con quien estabas...- susurra, y la esperanza de que todo sea una mentira, un error, brilla en sus ojos, me suplica, y es como una puñalada en el corazón.

- Sí...- susurro. – Yo...- agrego, mientras se me caen las lágrimas.- necesito aire fresco... no te levantes... sólo... ya pasará...- balbuceo, antes de huir corriendo de allí.

Huyo llorando. No sé porqué lloro, porque estoy enfrentando una verdad que debí haber aceptado hace mucho tiempo: pero es diferente en tu cara a en tus sueños.

Y esos sueños... me estoy volviendo loco? Hades finalmente logró enloquecerme? Hyoga me odia, y no puedo conseguir diez minutos con los ojos cerrados sin que una fantasía enferma intente volverme loco de dolor y horror. Porqué? Qué hice para merecer esto? No es mi culpa, yo no pedí nada de esto! Porqué?

Porqué! Le grito al viento, y me arrodillo junto al acantilado que domina la playa. Allá, a la luz de la luna, la roca de Andrómeda, donde hice mío su legado. Si hubiera sabido, hubiera preferido ahogarme... maldita Andrómeda, ojalá el monstruo marino te hubiera...

- Porque tú eres a quien he estado buscando.-

Me volteo, y casi se me aflojan las piernas. De pie a unos metros míos, caminando por el mismo borde del acantilado, hay un hombre rubio con una melena dorada al viento, alto y esbelto, con armadura.

Podría ser Albiore, pero es mucho más joven.

Podría se Hyoga, pero es más delgado.

Se pone a la luz de la luna, que destella en su armadura de plata, y al ver su rostro algo me aprieta el estómago. Él es...

- Andrómeda.- susurra, y hay ternura en sus ojos. Es hermoso. Es tan hermoso, vestido de blanco, con una armadura plateada que semeja... una hidra?

- Quién eres?- pregunto, secándome los ojos, el corazón saltándome.

- Te vi de pie en este acantilado la primera vez, y supe que te amaría para siempre.- su voz me es familiar, y es dulce, aunque profunda.- Andrómeda. No me reconoces?-

- No... no sé...-

- Soy Perseo. Soy tu Perseo.- susurra. Avanza hacia mí, y me toma en sus brazos: estoy como paralizado, no puedo moverme, no veo más que sus ojos, que son verdes como el mar de invierno.- Andrómeda, mi pobre amada, has tenido que esperar mucho...-

- No...- gimo.- Soy Shun, soy un hombre, no...-

- Tu Cosmos y el mío han estado fundidos por tantos siglos.- susurra.- Qué me importa tu cuerpo?-

Su boca está en mi cuello, está en mi cara, está en la mía y no puedo controlarme. Son los ojos de Albiore: son los labios de Hyoga. Todo lo que querido o deseado alguna vez en mi vida, y un latido extraño y profundo en mi cerebro, que dice que sí, es Perseo y yo soy su Andrómeda, y de pronto no puedo tener suficiente de su beso, rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, y sus brazos me rodean, apretado, más fuerte, y...

- POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-

Si siguen haciéndome esto mucho más, acabaré con un cáncer testicular.

- DEJA A SHUN!- grita Hyoga, aún en pijama, su puño apretado. Perseo se cruza entre ambos como si me protegiera, y yo salto sobre mis pies.

- Hyoga...no!- qué pensará, viéndome comerme a otro rubio media hora después de nuestra escena? Que ahora sí perdía la chaveta, y soy un sex addict? No estoy muy seguro de que no tuviera razón...

Y entonces, esa canción. Una melodía dulce y obsesionante...

- Oh, no otro Mime, no otro Sorrento...- Hyoga odia a los caballeros que usan el cosmo en las ondas de sonido y las ilusiones . Debe ser porque al que le gusta la música clásica es a Shiryu: Hyoga es fan de Billy Idol e Iggy Pop.

Por supuesto siempre le tocan a él: es ley de Murphy.

- Soy Orfeo.- dice una voz, y un bello joven con traje negro y armadura completa aparece a la luz de la luna, con el largo pelo rojo flameando.- Perseo, no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que matarlos.-

- Cuando accedí a eso no tenía idea que uno de ellos era mi Andrómeda, Orfeo. Si crees que yo... que permitiré que alguien toque un cabello de su cabeza, estás muy equivocado.-

- Sería diferente si fuera Eurídice, no?-

- No metas a Eurídice en esto.- Orfeo me mira.- Además, eso... es un chico.-

- No soy un eso.- suelto de regreso.

- Detalles.- Perseo se encoge de hombros.- Andrómeda, amor mío...-

- Porqué quieren pelear?- empiezo, pero Hyoga ha tenido suficiente. La temperatura baja de pronto varios grados, el césped se escarcha, y de pronto el que se yergue ante mí no es el amable Hyoga, sino el temible Cygnus de hielo, con su armadura azul y plateada.

Sólo Seiya podía decir que la cabeza de Cisne en su diadema se parecía a Wade, de la granja de Orson. Broma o no, Hyoga hizo que Mu se la sacara después de eso.

- SHUN! Aléjate de él!- me grita. Obedezco, y Perseo alarga una mano a mí.

- No... Andrómeda...!- es tan hermoso. Tan indescriptiblemente hermoso, y habla como si de verdad me amase.

Doy un último paso atrás y me dejo caer por el acantilado, Perseo gritando mi nombre. Hyoga no. Hyoga me conoce, y ha visto este truco antes.

- ANDROMEDAA!-

Las cadenas se sujetan de las rocas de su isla madre, y me lanzan al aire, arriba, con la fuerza de un cohete, para caer junto a Hyoga. Espalda con espalda, como siempre, siento su Cosmo tan familiar, frío y puro, firme y poderoso, y con él a mi lado estoy listo para cualquier cosa.

- Yo me encargo de tu fan. Tú del del arpa.-

- Okay.-

- Es una cítara.- nos suelta ofendido el pelirrojo.

- Okay.- le digo, aferrando mis cadenas. Perseo y Hyoga se lanzan a la lucha, pero me obligo a no mirarlos y concentrarme en Orfeo, que usa el viejo truco de la ilusión de cuerdas atenazándote. Ya pasé por esto, dos veces.

Mis cadenas las cortan con un tirón seco y luego arrojan a Orfeo hacia mí, bien empaquetado.

- Qué quieren? Porqué nos buscaban? Tienen algo que ver con mis pesadillas? HABLA!- grito. No me había dado cuenta de lo furioso que estoy hasta que oigo un snap y me doy cuenta que las cadenas le han roto una costilla.

- Andrómeda...-

Me giro y me quedo horrorizado. Perseo ha sacado una espada y se la ha clavado en el costado a Hyoga.

- DÉJALO! DEJA A CISNE!- grito, las cadenas soltando a Orfeo para lanzar a Perseo atrás. Corro hacia ellos, y veo que Hyoga, gracias a Dios, congeló la espada, que se rompió, dejando entrar sólo unos cinco centímetros en la carne: pero aún así es una herida seria. Me volteo a Perseo y a Orfeo, y veo que él ya ha tomado a su camarada herido y huyen. Mis cadenas los persiguen, pero unos hilos negros se abren como una puerta dimensional, y desaparecen.

- Maldita sea...- grita Hyoga, aunque sangra como un cerdo.- Se han ido!-

- Puedes tenerte de pie?- pregunto, sosteniéndolo. Hyoga asiente y se endereza, furioso, aunque sé que le duele: pero mientras saco el celular de mi bolso y llamo urgente a Saori que nos mande un helicóptero, sé que la memoria de lo que sucedió esta noche no se ha borrado ni se borrará fácilmente. Todo ha cambiado.

Cuando acabo la llamada, miro a las rocas y a Hyoga, allí de pie, herido, y tan lejos, en todo sentido. Y me echaría a llorar.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ 


	2. Chapter 2

THE WEAKEST LINK A Saint Seiya Fiction.  
By The Fox.

Chapter Two:  
Linkin' Park.

Hyoga se recuperó en una semana: los caballeros sanamos mucho más rápido con ayuda del Cosmo. Pero el jaleo que se arma dura mucho más que una semana: Saori se toma días para sacarme toda la historia, y le cuento todo lo que me atrevo a contarle. Le confieso incluso lo ocurrido con Hyoga, el que me trata exactamente igual que antes... aunque hay una diferencia, que es profunda, y me temo que es irremediable, y que es tan sencilla como que sus ojos ya no me miran como si fuera su hermano menor. Me mira con afecto, pero hay algo... una frialdad, una sequedad en donde nuestra amistad siempre fue calurosa. Ya no hay abrazos incidentales, ni manos dejadas descuidadamente en el cuerpo del otro. Hemos perdido la inocencia, y es mi culpa.

La imagen de Perseo y de Orfeo, tomadas vía satélite, dan vuelta nuestros archivos, y nada. Saori tiene a los mejores expertos de investigación que le levantó a la CIA y a la Interpol trabajando, pero aún no encuentran nada, excepto, por supuesto, sus contrapartes mitológicas. Milo y Mu vienen a hablar con nosotros, muy raros de civil, y mientras que Mu decide investigar en Grecia, Milo parte a la Isla de Andrómeda a buscar trazas de ese Cosmo.

Dos semanas más tarde, salto de la cama a medianoche. Soy incapaz de dormir. Los médicos de Saori han tratado todo en mí, pero los encefalogramas salen normales, y los sedantes sólo alargan mis pesadillas, como si mi cuerpo no me obedeciera para despertar cuando no soporto más. Las únicas horas que puedo dormir sereno son por la mañana, cuando el sol está alto y Saori vela mi sueño, envolviéndome en su Cosmo: pero eso la agota tanto como me sana a mí, y no puedo permitírselo más que una hora al día. Y es por ello que, totalmente privado de sueño, camino como un zombi, choco con las paredes, y estoy apenas cuerdo. Ya no tengo reflejos ni fuerza: no puedo retener nada en el estómago, y tengo la cabeza llena con las imágenes de mis pesadillas. Imágenes horrorosas: Saori animando a Tatsumi golpeándome cuando éramos niños hasta que su voz de mocosa psicótica me retumba en los oídos: Ikki violándome cuando estaba dominado por Ares: Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu dándome una paliza brutal en las Guerras galácticas! Pero eso nunca pasó, verdad? No alcancé a combatir con ellos... creo. Esas pesadillas están tomando el lugar de mis memorias, y aunque no ocurrieron, no puedo convencerme de que no ocurrieron. Simplemente salto al tacto de los chicos. Simplemente no quiero ver a Ikki. Simplemente no soporto la voz de Saori.  
Creo que de veras esto va a acabar conmigo. Si esto no acaba, me mataré.  
No puedo quedarme tendido intentando no dormir y repasando una y otra vez esas imágenes, esos rostros amados retorcidos en gestos monstruosos. No me puedo quedar aquí repasando otra vez los ojos de Hyoga, su gesto horrorizado, desconcertado, herido... la forma en que se pasó la manga por los labios... su voz - Por Dios, Shun-  
Y Perseo: su belleza, el amor que me declaró tan abiertamente, y sus palabras... Tu Cosmos y el mío han estado fundidos por tantos siglos. Qué me importa tu cuerpo? Tan bellas, tan ardientes. Nunca he sido el objeto de un amor, de una devoción así, y me asusta, y a la vez lo deseo. Es lo que he estado esperando? Porque siento algo por él, no puedo negarlo. Es Andrómeda, en mí? Y qué pasa con Shun, entonces?  
No puedo quedarme allí o me volveré loco. Huyo al dojo de la mansión, que es enorme, e intento calmar mi corazón haciendo ejercicio hasta agotarme. Las barras paralelas: el caballete: los aros: las barras asimétricas: el salto... no tienen secretos para mí, pero debes estar concentrado, y me ayudan. Es un poco como dormir. Practico mi elasticidad en el área delimitada como piso. No tengo fuerza, pero aún me queda destreza, y aunque caigo un par de veces vuelvo a levantarme y sigo tratando. Me siento mejor. Tomo unas clavijas y las hago volar: sé que es de niñas pero siempre me ayudan a practicar como si fueran mis cadenas. Una, otra, salto, arriba, giro... es como combatir, sólo que contra ti mismo.  
- No puedes dormir-  
Atrapo las dos clavijas con una mano y me giro. Shiryu, con un pantalón de karate negro por toda vestimenta, el pelo suelto como siempre, me mira desde el umbral del dojo, su espada de práctica en la mano, su gesto muy tranquilo.  
- Tú tampoco?- pregunto, sorprendido.  
- Me he acostumbrado a venir a practicar un rato y luego volver a dormir, cuando tengo exceso de energía.- me dice al pasar directo al área de piso, ya descalzo.- Quieres practicar conmigo o ya acabaste-  
- Me encantaría. Voy por una katana-  
- No.- me dice Shiryu.- Las clavijas están bien-  
Sonrío. En manos de la mayoría son un juguete, pero un golpe de ellas en los nudillos o en la cabeza no es muy diferente de un nunchaku: son de fibra de vidrio, muy pesadas. Shiryu asume posición de Jodan y yo lo espero, pasivamente. Pero nunca ha sido su estilo sólo atacar: nos rodeamos un poco, y cuando carga, lo hace con tal suavidad que apenas me da tiempo de prepararme. Cruzo las clavijas, reteniendo su impulso, y luego cedo saltando hacia atrás, para pasar por encima suyo y lanzarle una clavija a la cabeza. Shiryu la rechaza como un beisbolista, marcando casi un jonrón con su espada y mi pobre clavija, pero queda desprotegido, con espada muerta, y salto sobre él clavándole un codo en el pecho y dándole en la muñeca con la otra clavija, obligándolo a soltar la espada. Shiryu se gira, arrastrándome con él, y aunque lucho sé que aún desarmado, estoy perdido: no me queda fuerza en el estado en que estoy, y ni en mis mejores días he tenido fuerza para competir con Shiryu, gracias a los malditos estrógenos. Mi fortaleza siempre ha sido la destreza y la habilidad, y ambas las estoy perdiendo.  
Shiryu está jadeando encima mío, y me mira a los ojos. Pero no debería estar jadeando, no con tan poco ejercicio.  
- Estás bien, Shun-  
Asiento. Nos levantamos, pero Shiryu no aparta la vista de mí mientras recojo las clavijas.  
- Shun-  
- Sí-  
- Hyoga fue tan brutal para declinar tus sentimientos? -  
Me congelo. Cuando me vuelvo a él, el rostro de Shiryu es completamente neutro. Odio cuando hablamos de cosas importantes y él adquiere esa máscara Zen suya.  
- Saori les contó?- barboto horrorizado.  
- No. Yo lo deduje.- Shiryu mueve la cabeza.- Y no sólo eso. Hay cosas no nos has contado, Shun. Cosas que deberías contarnos-  
- Mi vida privada-  
- Shun, ayer Seiya te puso una mano en el brazo y te echaste a temblar como una hoja. Cuando Hyoga te mira, porque está medio loco de preocupación por ti igual que todos nosotros, eres incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Eres incapaz de mirarme a mí a los ojos. Qué está pasando-  
- Me has estado observando?- exclamo, colérico.  
- Lo observo todo, Shun-  
Avanzo hasta él: sus ojos grises no están alterados en lo más mínimo. Deseo golpearlo, deseo herirlo como me ha herido en sueños, como sus palabras me hieren ahora.  
- Y estás contento observándome como a una cobaya? Sí, Hyoga me rechazó, y ahora me odia. Me le lancé encima como un enfermo y ahora me desprecia, igual que harán tú y Seiya en cuanto le cuentes. Y sí, tengo unas pesadillas asquerosamente pervertidas desde hace un mes, y ya no tengo fuerzas para nada, y Perseo...- grito: estoy al límite de mis nervios. Pero entonces Shiryu avanza hasta mí, me aferra de los hombros y me da una cachetada justo a tiempo antes de que caiga por el abismo de la histeria. Me quedo helado, paralizado.  
Y entonces Shiryu se inclina y devora mis labios como si hubiera estado esperando esto toda mi perorata. Me rodea con sus brazos suave, pero firmemente, su sabor a menta y hierbas invadiéndome como un perfume. Estoy demasiado sorprendido ni siquiera para devolverle el beso: pero él toma ventaja de mis labios entreabiertos y su lengua hace una deleitosa exploración que me hace cerrar los ojos. Cuando se aparta, me mira a los ojos. Nunca me había percatado de que sus ojos rasgados tienen líneas más oscuras en la profundidad del gris.  
- Shiryu.- digo, incrédulo.  
- Shun. No te desprecio, como tampoco lo haría Seiya si lo supiera, y menos que nadie Saori.- dice, en un susurro.- Pienso que fuiste muy valiente. Y que Hyoga, al que quiero como a un hermano, es un idiota-  
- Qué...?- pero es imposible seguir pensando: su boca esta en mía otra vez. No siento la euforia que me inundó cuando tomé la boca de Hyoga, ni ese latido pulsante y mareador del beso de Perseo. Soy perfectamente consciente que es Shiryu quien está en control, quien me está besando, y siento todos los detalles con una claridad asombrosa: su pecho desnudo contra mi camiseta, su cabello que me roza suave y espeso: sus antebrazos rodeando mi cintura, una mano sujetando mi cabeza, los dedos hundidos en mi pelo. Su respiración acompasada, y la forma en que aunque me está besando a veces abre los ojos y me mira, entrecerrándolos. Y soy consciente de que lo que él está sintiendo le complace, porque se aprieta contra mi vientre sin ninguna timidez y deja un muslo entre mis piernas para sentir si a mí también me complace.  
- Shiryu...- sussuro, mis dedos perdidos en su pelo- Qué... qué significa esto? Qué estás haciendo-  
- Ofreciéndote una alternativa a tus pesadillas.- me susurra, y juraría que hay una nota de humor y otra de ternura en su voz. Sus besos continúan, hasta que me flaquean las piernas.  
- Shiryu, no, por favor, no puedo más...- jadeo, cuando sus besos van hasta mi oreja y la muerden suavemente. Shiryu se aparta, pero aún me sostiene por la cintura.  
- Está bien, Shun. Fue sólo... una oferta. La tomes o la dejes, no cambiará lo que ya existe: sólo podrías añadirle algo más.- Maldita sea, porque yo no pude hacerle un ofrecimiento así a Hyoga, algo tan maduro, tan elegante, tan sensual, tan ... irresistible?- Si no puedes dormir, estaré despierto en mi habitación, para que conversemos, veamos TV o lo que... tú quieras. Ojalá puedas descansar.- me dice, antes de tomar tu espada, su toalla, y dar media vuelta.  
Sé que Shiryu no es de los que cuentan, pero si lo hubiera hecho, no habría llegado a diez.  
- ... Shiryu-  
- Sí, Shun-  
Qué alternativas tengo, para mantenerme cuerdo? Hyoga es una negativa y Perseo una ilusión. Es él, o mis pesadillas... aunque él merece ser mucho más. Mucho, mucho más. Siva, es posible que alguien como Shiryu sienta algo por mí?  
- Estás seguro que no te molestaré-  
Shiryu sonríe.- Seguro.-

Algo en la forma en que se hace cargo de todo me vuelve literalmente loco: a Seiya, en particular, le exaspera. Pero ahora lo agradezco, porque no sé qué decir, qué hacer, cómo moverme. Sobre todo cuando al llegar a su habitación, que es un refugio Zen con tan pocas cosas como es posible, Shiryu abre la cama doble que está apenas arrugada, en donde unas sábanas prístinas y un cobertor verde agua invitan al reposo. Tiene unas acuarelas chinas en las paredes, y un poster de un concierto de Enya: nada más. Hay algo... profundamente pacífico en su cuarto. Ahora que lo pienso, aunque he visto televisión incontables veces echado en la cama de Seiya y he leído un montón de revistas echado en la alfombra de piel de Hyoga, jamás había traspasado el umbral de este cuarto.  
- Bienvenido.- Shiryu sonríe y limpiándose los pies descalzo cuidadosamente con unas toallas, se mete a la cama, mientras yo me siento tímidamente a los pies.  
- Ven acá, Shun.- me dice mirándome a los ojos.- haremos lo que se te antoje, excepto resfriarte-  
- Yo...- muevo la cabeza; qué hago aquí?. Aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando.- Shiryu, qué... – no puedo formular la pregunta: es demasiado egocéntrica, incluso para mí.  
- Desde cuando que me gustas? Desde que alcanzaste tu Cosmo en Gémini, el primero de nosotros en encontrar su séptimo sentido. Desde entonces.- me dice, las manos cómodamente en el regazo como si estuviéramos charlando del tiempo. Cruzo las piernas y me acerco a él, fascinado, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo.  
- No-  
- Sí.- Shiryu sonríe como si me revelara un tesoro.- Por supuesto, era obvio que tenías sentimientos por Hyoga, así que decidí esperar a ver en qué se desarrollaban tus sentimientos, los míos, y los de él-  
- Esperaste mucho tiempo-  
- Tengo paciencia.- me dice con esa sonrisa suya que es puro Zen y agua cayendo por una cascada.  
- Shiryu, yo-  
- Sé que tus sentimientos no han cambiado: no puedo esperar que des un giro de ciento ochenta grados a lo que sientes sólo porque yo salto a la palestra. No hubiera tomado acción de no ser porque Hyoga se está tardando demasiado-  
- tardando-  
- En darse cuenta del error que cometió.- su voz se tensa, y sus ojos se enfrían levemente.- va a darse cuenta: lo sé. Pero entretanto, te estás autodestruyendo, y no podía permitirlo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo-  
Su súbita seriedad inunda mi corazón de ternura. Había alguien que me miraba: alguien que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Quisiera besarlo.  
- Shiryu... perdona. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Yo... gracias-  
Él mueve la cabeza.- Me era tan imposible no intervenir como lo es no moverte mientras se acerca una obra de arte al fuego. – su voz suena con tanto afecto, tanto... aprecio, que siento lágrimas en los ojos. Shiryu, mi Shiryu, quién podría no quererte? La obra de arte entre nosotros, siempre calmo, siempre elegante y delicado, en corazón y en actos, siempre sabio, eres tú, mi noble dragón.- Shun, me dirás lo que te está pasando? Por favor. Esas pesadillas... cómo empezaron? En qué consisten? Qué te aterra tanto-  
No sé si son sus palabras, o la forma en que me acaricia el pelo, pero lo logra. Le cuento. Todo. Todo.  
Cuando acabo, estoy abrazado contra su pecho como un niño, y Shiryu nos ha cubierto con la manta, manteniéndome apretado contra él. No lloro, pero estoy sin aliento. Sólo entonces él habla, y siento las lágrimas en su voz. Shiryu está llorando... por mí?  
- Cuando tocaste tu Cosmo, y lo sentí aún a través de las barreras entre las casas, fue... un instante divino. Sentí a través tuyo, la inmensidad de tu poder, su calidez... tu poder no es una supernova en explosión como Seiya, ni el helado resplandor de Hyoga. Tu poder es cálido, vivo y cambiante, y sin embargo sereno. Está hecho de opuestos que no contrastan: de silencio y de susurros, masculino y femenino, dar y recibir. Cuando lo tocastes, Shun... sentí al mismísimo Tao. Y desde entonces habita en ti.- me susurra. La intensidad de la emoción en su voz me sobrecoge.  
- El tao-  
- El estado que sólo he podido rozar en las meditaciones más perfectas de mi vida.- Shiryu se gira para que podamos encontrar nuestras miradas.- No pienses que mi afecto está sólo dado por tu Cosmo, Shun. Te quería, como a un hermano de sangre, desde mucho antes: y te amaré de esa forma, como a Seiya y a Hyoga, hasta que muera. Pero ese momento de perfecta beatitud envuelto en tu Cosmo... no me abandonó jamás. Fue entonces que comprendí tu verdadera naturaleza, lo que había detrás de tus ojos, oculto.- me susurra - Alguien que no es ni hombre ni mujer, sino una mezcla rara de ambos?- suspiro contra su pecho. Shiryu me levanta la cabeza, y el Dragón está en su mirada.  
- Sí. En ti está el Tao. El todo: la perfección, el equilibrio. Cómo podría Libra dejar de amarte?- me susurra. Su beso no me toma desprevenido ahora: estoy esperándolo, ansiándolo. Shiryu no apaga la luz: no me deja rozar siquiera una pesadilla. Cuando al fin deja de beber mi aliento, me besa las sienes, la mejilla, y dice muy despacio:  
- En el momento en que quieras detenerte, sólo tienes que decírmelo.- Abro los ojos, y miro al caballero más perfecto de todos inclinado sobre mí, con los ojos llenos de amor y ternura. Y reposo los brazos en la colcha, porque si él no puede sacarme a Hyoga de la cabeza, nadie podrá.  
- No te detengas.- le susurro.  
Shiryu me obedece, y siento su alegría ante mis propias y tímidas caricias. No me hace preguntas: sabe que no tengo experiencia, y es muy obvio que él sí, y bastante. Pero sé lo suficiente para saber lo que desea, y estaré feliz de dárselo y de tomar lo que me ofrezca. Cuando me besa el pecho delicadamente, y veo esa melena de pelo como tinta fría y fresca resbalando por mi cuerpo, sé que nadie, excepto él, podría tomar el lugar de Hyoga y hacerme feliz.  
- Shiryu... déjame.- susurro, tratando de acariciarlo.  
- Un momento.- hay risa en su voz mientras se quita el pantalón y desabrocha mi pijama. Por la forma en que sus ojos se entrecierran, siento que le gusta lo que ve. Y por primera vez me siento orgulloso de lo que Andrómeda ha hecho con mi cuerpo, si a él le gusta. - Shiryu... déjame acariciarte, por favor.- insisto, mis manos en sus hombros mientras continúa sus besos, masajeando mi vientre.  
- No, ahora te toca a ti tener paciencia.- me dice con una risa.- Me he esperado cinco años para sentir tu sabor: no puedes esperar cinco minutos-  
- Mi sabor...? –parpadeo, y entonces me siento de golpe cuando me hace entender a qué se refiere. – SHIRYU-  
- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. A no ser que quieras que me detenga.- levanta su rostro al nivel de mío, aunque sus manos siguen haciendo magia, y percibo que se está riendo. Hace cuánto que no lo escuchaba reír?  
- No... te detengas... no te atrevas, o te echaré mis cadenas encima...- gimo, hundiéndole la cabeza para que continúe.  
- Ya lo hiciste.- sonríe, y me complace con tanta energía que son menos de cinco minutos los que le toma tenerme gritando su nombre y aferrando su pelo. Cuando al fin mi visión se aclara, él se está limpiando la boca con el pulgar, lamiéndolo y acercándose a mí como una serpiente de cacería.  
- Estás bien-  
- Ni siquiera sabía... que eso se podía... hacer-  
- Si estás cansado-  
- Estoy ...ferpectamente.- agrego, abrazándolo.- Qué sigue en el menú-  
- Ancas de dragón, si quieres.- El chiste es tan vulgar que me toma un momento entenderlo antes de me ría tanto que casi me caigo de la cama. No puedo creer que Shiryu esté haciendo chistes sucios. Menos puedo creer que me haya hecho un blowjob, pero tampoco puedo creer que me esté ofreciendo.  
- Shiryu, estás... seguro-  
- Si quieres, soy todo tuyo.- me susurra, besándome con abandono en el pecho, el cuello. Cierro los ojos: nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan relajado, tan feliz. Shiryu inhala en mi cuello, mientras su mano me ayuda a revivir, y me mira a los ojos.  
- Quiero que tus Cosmo me invada. Quiero que tú me invadas.- suspira, antes de llevarme a un beso en que su Cosmo, que es sereno como el agua e impetuoso como una cascada me inunda, me llena: pero a diferencia de las amargas aguas de la isla de Andrómeda, aquí no me ahogo, sino que respiro con libertad, me muevo con su marea. Shiryu se tiende de bruces sobre la almohada, y cubro de besos su espalda, algo indeciso sobre lo que tengo que hacer: pero él mismo me facilita el camino y me guía. Y cuando al fin estoy listo, observo su perfil, su espalda, sus fuertes brazos, y algo tiembla en mi corazón.  
- Shiryu-  
- Hazlo!- me suplica, en un suspiro apasionado. Presiono, encuentro resistencia, y de pronto cede y un océano de delicia me envuelve e irradia desde allí, en donde la carne de Shiryu me da la bienvenida. No me muevo: no puedo, el deleite me paraliza. Me derrumbo contra su espalda, y quedamos de costado, los dos en posición fetal, conmigo abrazándolo todo lo que puedo, mi pelvis pegada contra sus nalgas, hundido en él mientras mis piernas le rodean los muslos como una presa de mis cadenas. Spider Web. Mi Cosmo estalla mezclado con el de él, y nos movemos apenas, demasiado enajenados por el placer: ninguna droga podría llevarnos tan alto. Lo aferro mientras el orgasmo me sacude como un cataclismo, y Shiryu se presiona contra mí mientras jadea en voz alta el suyo, dándome en medio de mi ceguera la visión de él, apoyado en los codos, sacudiendo su melena y arqueándose como un potro salvaje, arañando la colcha, sus gritos roncos y primales. Por primera vez en tantas noches, en sus brazos, duermo sin sueños, sin pesadillas. Cuando despierto, aún no amanece, y me siento descansado, casi feliz. Estoy confuso, pero el bienestar que siento es demasiado para ignorarlo. Me giro para ver su rostro, desearle los buenos días, y quizá decirle palabras de amor, de verdadero amor, cuando algo en mí se congela de horror.  
Shiryu está tendido de espaldas, tenso como un arco, y tiembla de pies a cabeza: tiembla tan violentamente que remece la cama. Está llorando. Está llorando, y empieza a gritar. Es tan horrible escuchar a Shiryu gritar!  
- Maestro... NO! Shun Rei no! MAESTRO! POR FAVOR! ME DUELE! MAESTRO!- su voz se vuelve un chillido agónico, el grito de una mutilación, y antes de que lo toque Shiryu se revuelve salvajemente. Salto encima suyo y empiezo a remecerlo, a golpearle la cara, hasta que un momento eterno después, el grito se corta y Shiryu parpadea, su cara blanca como un espectro, sus jadeos sollozos desesperados. Se sienta, y puedo ver que tiene la uñas ensangrentadas por arañar el cobertor.  
- Oh, Siva, no.- susurró, sintiendo que los ojos me arden.  
Shiryu me mira, y está temblando.  
- Creo...- me susurra.- Que es mejor que vayamos a hablar con Saori.-

La hubiéramos sacado de la cama, pero Saori ya estaba levantada. Cuando llegamos a su sala de recibo, los dos pálidos y tensos, me sorprende encontrarme a Hyoga y a Seiya ya allí. Y también está Kiki, que corre a saludarme, lo que significa que.  
- Mu acaba de llegar, encontró algo.- dice Seiya a guisa de saludo.- Shiryu, estás bien? Te ves terrible-  
- Gracias por notarlo.- Shiryu mira a Hyoga y luego a Seiya con cierta sequedad.- Acabo de tener una pesadilla de las que Shun tiene hace un mes y no sé si me puedo tener de pie. Shun, nunca acabaré de disculparme contigo por no haberte prestado atención-  
- Es culpa mía.- le susurro. Cómo puedo habérsela traspasado? Qué demonios es esto, una ETS?  
- Tenemos identificado a Perseo.- dice Saori entrando, con Mu detrás.- Fue uno de los aspirantes para la armadura de la Medusa hace varios años, pero falló, y se retiró.- Shiryu, que se cegó a sí mismo para poder derrotar al caballero de la Medusa, asiente.- Se llama Anthony Delchianti, Mu habló con uno de sus viejos compañeros de entrenamiento y ya sabemos que vive en Piamonte, tiene una villa. Pero desde hace seis meses, viaja mucho a Grecia, o al menos eso dice su pasaporte. Averiguamos, y hoy está en casa.- dice con una leve satisfacción.- Shun, agarra tu armadura. Aparentemente a ti no es capaz de lastimarte, así que vas a ir a traérmelo, con Hyoga de apoyo-  
- Pero Saori...- No, no, no, no quiero ver a Perseo ahora: es demasiado.  
- Shun, es una orden. – la voz de Saori se suaviza, y mira a Shiryu fijamente. Sé lo que nota: es tan imposible de no notarlo como si Shiryu tuviera un brazo menos: su aire de calma seguridad, su paz, que no notamos hasta que falta, ha desaparecido. Y es mi culpa..- Shiryu, estás bien-  
- No.- dice Shiryu.- Saori, tengo que hablar contigo. En privado-  
Puedo ver que las últimas dos palabras ofenden a Seiya profundamente. Supongo que ellos dos siempre han sido tan confidentes el uno del otro como lo somos... éramos... Hyoga y yo. Me pregunto si Shiryu le habló de sus sentimientos por mí: de alguna forma, dudo que Seiya hubiera podido quedarse callado. Da media vuelta, y sale de la habitación, pero Shiryu no lo mira mientras sigue a Saori a su estudio. Mu, que pasa al lado mío, se detiene para ver la puerta cerrase tras ellos, y se vuelve a mí mientras Hyoga sale tras Seiya.  
- Joven Shun.- Esa voz tan suave de Mu. Siempre he pensado que el primer caballero es el más fuerte de todos, a pesar de su aspecto juvenil y élfico y su pronta sonrisa. Sigue siendo el único al que jamás nos hemos enfrentado. Sólo Shiryu lo intentó, en la entrada de las doce casas, y Mu lo hizo bolsa.- Su Cosmo está muy alterado. Qué le ha sucedido-  
Me reiría de la pregunta, pero el grito de agonía de Shiryu me ha quitado las ganas de reír, creo que permanentemente.- Estoy bien, Mu. Gracias por la información: traeremos a Perseo aquí aunque tenga que traerlo arrastrando. –  
- Tenga cuidado, joven Shun.- me dice Mu, observándome pensativamente.- No debe arriesgarse innecesariamente, hasta que sepamos bien de qué va esto. Hay un Cosmo muy extraño envolviendo todo esto, y lo inunda a usted-  
Las palabras de Mu me enojan, pero no es con él: es conmigo mismo que estoy enojado. Mientras subo al avión que nos llevará a Hyoga y a mí a la villa del tal Anthony Delchianti, mi armadura puesta, sus palabras me carcomen. Me inunda, y como siempre, fui el primero en caer. A pesar de lo que diga Shiryu, siempre he sido el eslabón más débil de los caballeros. Hades me poseyó con facilidad: Ares me derrotó en un suspiro, Mime jugó conmigo hasta cansarse... sin Ikki, hubiera muerto muchas veces. No soy tenaz como Seiya, ni sabio como Shiryu, ni fuerte como Hyoga, ni poderoso como Ikki. Siempre he sido el eslabón más débil: es comprensible que sea lo que este ataque, empiece por mí. Un beso de Perseo, y dudé. No sólo soy débil en combate: soy débil todo yo, siempre lleno de dudas, de consideraciones, de emociones que no puedo controlar. No es por ser el menor: Seiya tiene casi mi misma edad. Pero hay un motivo de porqué ningún manto dorado me eligió, y es porque hay un abismo entre el poder de Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu, y el mío. Yo no era digno: sé que sólo por eso, Ikki se negó a la idea de aceptar uno, aunque fuera sólo por no dejarme en ridículo. Hay veces que me pregunto porqué Athena tolera un eslabón tan débil en su cadena, si es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Y creo que el único motivo es porque Saori me quiere.

Hyoga va en silencio todo el trayecto en el jet especial de la Fundación, también con armadura. Sé que quiere arreglar cuentas con Perseo, pero está innaturalmente quieto, tenso como un alambre.  
- Shun-  
- Dime-  
- Quiero hablar de lo que pasó en la isla-  
- Ya te dije que lo siento. Orfeo se me soltó y huyeron: no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, no te iba a dejar ahí sangrando-  
- No hablo de ese par de imbéciles. Hablo de lo que pasó antes de que llegaran-  
No me esperaba esto. Pensé que Hyoga sólo quería olvidarlo: dejarlo atrás. Me giro en el asiento para mirarlo y lo veo allí sentado, usando su armadura con tanta comodidad como una segunda piel, el sol de la mañana brillando en su pelo con resplandores de oro, su rostro claro y puro y honesto, y mi corazón va a él. Hyoga, mi Hyoga, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amigo, mi primer amor. No hay nada que no pueda perdonarle, incluso mi corazón roto. Basta que haga crujir los nudillos como hace siempre que está inquieto, y sé que lo amo, que lo amo aún más que ayer.  
Pero entonces qué pasa con Shiryu, que me ha ofrecido su amor tan dulce, tan abiertamente?  
Qué pasa con Perseo?  
- Shun, no...- mi corazón se inunda ternura al verlo buscar vagamente por las palabras: Hyoga nunca ha sido el más sensible de nosotros, y estoy seguro que nunca ha vivido una escena como esta, ni siquiera en una película.- No sabía. Yo... aún no sé qué era lo que...- se pierde de nuevo. Es incapaz de mirarme a la cara: sé que todo lo que desea es disculparse, pero aunque lo intento no sé cómo hacerle las cosas fáciles.  
- Está bien, Hyoga.- digo, sin atreverme a tocar sus manos que se agitan en el aire mientras intenta encontrar las palabras.- Ya pasó-  
- No, no pasó!- exclama, y salta de su asiento para pasearse a pesar de que el tiempo está turbulento y el avión no está completamente quieto.- Porqué lo hiciste? Fue porque estabas aterrado por la pesadilla, o...- su voz cambia.- Porqué luego estabas besando a Perseo-  
- Perseo no tiene nada que ver en esto.- digo, cansadamente.- Hyoga, porqué quieres obligarme a que te diga lo que ya sabes? Lo que puede lastimarnos a los dos-  
- Necesito saberlo.- su voz es tensa, seca. Por una vez, lo veo como deben verlo sus enemigos: implacable, frío Cisne de hielo.  
- Tengo sentimientos por ti. Si me correspondes, podemos iniciar algo: si no, nuestra amistad no tiene porqué cambiar.- digo suavemente, tratando de recordar las amables palabras de Shiryu. Shiryu. Y si Hyoga acepta, qué pasa con él? Siva, en qué me he metido?  
Hyoga me mira como si hubiera esperado que todo fuera un malentendido: está tan blanco como uno de sus copos de nieve.  
- Lo siento.- añado, con un suspiro.  
- Sentimientos... por mí?- se quita el yelmo y hunde los dedos en su pelo.- Shun, Dios, lo siento... no tenía idea, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-  
- Está bien, Hyoga-  
- Estás seguro que no son las pesadillas? O tal vez es Andrómeda... los doctores dijeron que súbitamente tus hormonas habían cambiado, no? Quizá es sólo eso... como soy el que está más cerca de ti, de repente-  
- HYOGA.- le suelto con sequedad, profundamente ofendido: me niego a que transforme mi amor en una "fase", aunque lo haría más fácil para él.- Estoy enamorado de ti desde los once años: haz el favor de no denigrarlo hablando de hormonas-  
- No me pidas que no intente achacarlo a algo así cuando te encuentro comiéndote a un desconocido cinco minutos después.- El golpe es bajo, pero supongo que está en su derecho.  
- El desconocido resulta ser, aparentemente, la reencarnación de Perseo. Si lo recuerdas bien, era el amante de Andrómeda, y Andrómeda... pues reaccionó, y me tomó por sorpresa-  
- Ya veo. Te volverá a tomar por sorpresa ahora, entonces-  
- No.- le suelto, furioso, porque sé lo que implica, y ni yo mismo estoy seguro.- No hables estupideces-  
- Shun...- veo como la ira se aquieta en sus ojos y me mira, me mira con ternura, y con tanto remordimiento, que me parte el corazón.- Shun, de veras lo siento, no tenía idea. Jamás he querido que sufras, yo te quiero... te quiero tanto-  
Asiento.- Está bien. Ya estoy bien, no quiero que afecte nuestra amistad. Shiryu me ayudó, anoche.- agrego, sin poder evitar que mi voz se suavice. Shiryu, mi Dragón... estará bien ahora?  
- Te ayudó-  
Y entonces comprendo mi error. No hay forma que Seiya y Hyoga... demonios, yo creo que hasta los caballeros del Santuario... no hayan sentido la explosión del Cosmos de Shiryu y mío anoche. No deben haber comprendido lo que era, hasta... ahora.  
Mi cara toma el color de... mi armadura.  
El rostro de Hyoga es como un máscara de hielo.  
- Oh. Ya veo que por ley de probabilidades alguno tenía que caer. Qué número era yo en tu lista? Qué número es Seiya-  
Le doy vuelta la cara, no de una cachetada, sino con el puño cerrado. - Hyoga.- siseo.  
El resto del viaje lo hacemos en silencio. Cuando me avisan que estamos sobre los terrenos de Anthony Delchianti, me envuelvo en Cosmo, y me dejo caer, solo.

Las cadenas de Andrómeda siempre han sido una mezcla entre mascota amaestrada y arma: los demás no lo comprenden, pero hay veces que las cadenas está contentas, y otras, francamente juguetonas. Hoy me sirven de maravilla como instrumentos de sneaking, mientras noqueo guardia tras guardia y me cuelo en la villa, hasta entrar por una ventana del segundo piso que da a una hermosa galería techada.  
El Cosmo me alerta: y sin duda, él me ha sentido venir. Si yo fuera un poco más creído, que lo soy, estaría seguro que orquestó esto.  
Porque es bellísimo.  
El sol de Italia entra a raudales en la galería, que está panelada en cedro, encerado, brillante y dorado. Hay cuadros en las paredes, grandes y relucientes, óleos antiguos, y las mesas, cubiertas de mármol, están cargadas de cosas bellas; lámparas, cajas decoradas, porcelanas... Él está de pie contra el ventanal, vestido con un impecable traje blanco de tres piezas, y su largo pelo está suelto a su espalda, semejante al de Shiryu, pero de un rubio oro radiante. Su rostro es más suave, también, sus ojos claros y verdes. Y tiene una copa etrusca en la mano, decorada con infinitesimales arabescos en la mano: una antigüedad.  
- Brindo.- sonríe al verme.- Por nuestro reencuentro.- agrega, haciendo un gesto. Y entonces empiezo a reconocer las estatuas y pinturas en la galería. Siva, son todas mías. No, no mías: de Andrómeda.  
Pinturas de la hermosa princesa atada a la roca, su rostro bello y atribulado. Estatuas de su delicada figura, aprisionada con cadenas. Estudios y dibujos de un monstruo marino de aterradora inmensidad. Óleos marinos de la Isla de Andrómeda, y fotografías enmarcadas del paisaje. Más pinturas de la princesa. Y a pesar de que todos los pintores la imaginaron diferente, yo, que he visto su rostro en sueños, veo que todos acertaron en una cosa: sus ojos, verdes como el mar, abiertos y doloridos. - Perseo...- digo, antes de verlo a la cara.- Anthony. La Dama Saori quiere hablar contigo. Ven, por favor, sin ofrecer resistencia, y te prometo que no sufrirás ningún daño-  
- No puedo, Andrómeda.- su voz trasunta auténtica tristeza.- No puedo ir contigo, aunque sabe Dios que no deseo otra cosa.- agrega, sentándose. Debería llevarlo a rastras. Debería noquearlo y llevarlo envuelto en una cadena como un salchichón, pero simplemente no puedo.  
- Perseo...- susurro.- Porqué están haciendo esto? Quiénes son? Porqué nos atacaron? Tienen algo que ver con las pesadillas-  
- No, Shun-Andrómeda.- Cómo sabe mi nombre? Oh, Hyoga debe haberlo dicho esa vez...- Tiene que ver con los sueños.- agrega, y me roza la cara. Claudia. La ciega me dijo algo como esto.  
- Los sueños?- parpadeo.- Perseo, ayúdame: no quiero luchar contigo. Porqué están haciendo esto-  
- Soy la reencarnación de Perseo, Shun. He buscado a Andrómeda todos los días de mi vida: no podía negarme a quien me garantizaba mi deseo más intenso.- susurra, y siento la dulzura del vino blanco en su aliento y la presión de sus manos. Lo miro desolado, y él continúa.- Te lo diré todo... sólo quédate conmigo...- agrega, y una lágrima cae en mi mano. No puedo evitarlo: mi corazón sufre por él. Le acaricio el pelo, y toma mi mano y la besa con fruición.  
Si fueras Hyoga... o eres tú, a quien he buscado toda mi vida a través de Albiore, de Hyoga.  
- Le ofreció a Orfeo encontrar a su Eurídice. Le ofreció a Heracles venganza en los que lo mataron. Le ofreció a Teseo recuperar a su hijo. Le ofreció el sueño de toda su vida a cada uno de nosotros, que éramos reencarnaciones fallidas, solitarias. Nos dio poder, nos hizo alcanzar el Cosmo. Pero sólo... sólo si los derrotábamos a ustedes, para que él pudiera tomar a Athena-  
- Quién quiere matarla? Porqué?- oh, maldita sea... no otro Dios loco.  
- Es-  
Una explosión hace saltar todas las cosas bellas por los aires, pero en vez de proteger a todos sus tesoros, él me aferra a mí, quitándome del camino de una lámpara que cae. - SHUN!- De dónde ha salido Hyoga? Nos estaba escuchando?  
- Traidor...- Susurra una voz, que sale de ninguna parte. Y entonces, en una cámara lenta horrorosa, veo a Perseo llevarse las manos al pecho, y lo que parece una jabalina atraviesa su cuerpo de parte a parte, con un borbotón de sangre.  
- NOOO!- chilló, aún mientras todo se derrumba. Lo sostengo en mis brazos, y entonces al levantar la vista veo tras de Hyoga a un hombre.  
Un hombre vestido de negro. No, un hombre cuyos mantos negros parecen la noche misma, un hombre ojos completamente negros.  
Sus mantos envuelven a Hyoga, que grita, y luego cae, y entonces, el desconocido saca un puñado de arena de su bolsillo y lo lanza al aire.  
Los ojos se me cierran.  
Un Cosmo divino, que nos lanza a los dos hacia un vacío.  
Los sueños... el sueño me invade, y lentamente, las pesadillas empiezan a tomar forma. Todas a la vez, todas juntas, vaciándose en mí... grito, y Hyoga grita conmigo, o es sólo mi pesadilla?  
Era tan obvio... cómo no lo adivinamos antes?  
Morpheus!

? 


	3. Chapter 3

THE WEAKEST LINK A Saint Seiya Fiction.  
By The Fox.

Chapter Three:  
Chain Reaction.

En algún lugar en la oscuridad, grito hasta quedarme afónico. No hay paredes ni barrotes reteniéndome: me arrastro tan lejos como quiero, tan lejos como puedo, hasta que el mismo miedo me hace detenerme, temeroso de... qué? Perderme más de lo que estoy?  
La memoria vuelve a mí, y recuerdo: Hyoga. Grito su nombre, pero ni siquiera oigo mi propia voz. Hace frío, y el frío cala mis huesos con una maldad que amenaza con apagar la flama de mi vida para siempre. No sé dónde está Perseo. No sé dónde está Hyoga. No sé dónde estoy yo, porque no tengo visión, tacto, gusto, oído, olfato. Floto en la Nada.  
Y entonces recuerdo: mi hermano también fue despojado de sus sentidos una vez. Pero me queda un sentido, que nadie puede quitarme: el Cosmo. Me envuelvo mis propios brazos, y me esfuerzo en sentir. Cosmo.  
Su calor, su fuerza... su inmensidad. Shiryu dijo que fui, que he sido, el Tao: que mi Cosmo es fuerte, que... puedo.  
Tengo que poder!  
Mi Cosmo se enciende, iluminando todo a mi alrededor de magenta. Lo libero como se libera una supernova, dejo fluir todo de mí, en un gran grito de Cosmo que alcance a Hyoga, y me diga donde está. A Saori, y le diga donde estamos. A Morpheus, para que sepa que no soy, y nunca seré, el eslabón más débil!  
Shun.  
Hyoga. Su Cosmo, azul y frío como la primera mañana del invierno, encendiéndose en respuesta. Nuestros Cosmos se mezclan y abrazan, mi tibieza y su pureza, y mi mano encuentra la suya a ciegas en este lugar en donde sólo nos queda el Cosmo. No hay nada que podamos ocultarnos: no hay nada que deseemos ocultarnos. Él es mi Hyoga, más querido para mí que la vida, más amado que nada y que nadie, mi propia aurora boreal, mi Cisne de puro plumaje. Lo abrazo, y sus brazos me rodean, mientras sus pensamientos me inundan la mente, fundidos por el Cosmo.  
Shun... amor mío.  
Hyoga.  
Perdóname... no supe... no creí... fui un cobarde, un egoísta. Te amo... te amo con toda la fuerza que queda en mi cuerpo, te amo como sólo puedo amar a una persona, y ésa eres tú, Shun, mi vida. Tú trajiste mi corazón de regreso a la vida cuando creí que era un trozo de hielo: tú has sido mi lazo con el mundo, mi línea salvavidas. No me odies... Shun.  
Línea salvavidas.  
Ahora comprendo lo que Shiryu quería decir. Ahora comprendo mi Cosmo, y lo que he fallado tanto tiempo en entender: al fin es claro para mí.  
Las cadenas de Andrómeda en la pintura de Perseo... las cadenas de Andrómeda son lazos, sujecciones, ataduras. La ataron a la roca, para esperar al monstruo: ella, y las cadenas con ella. Las cadenas la retenían, pero también la sostenían.  
Las cadenas de Andrómeda son los lazos que me unen a Hyoga. A Shiryu. A Perseo. A Saori, a Seiya, a... todos. Las cadenas son los lazos que me permiten flotar en el Tao, en la eternidad: son los puntos de apoyo que me permiten controlar mi poder. Cadenas que no me sujetan, sino que me dejan regresar, mí línea salvavidas, tras flotar en el Todo. Por eso nunca pude dominar por completo mi poder, y el miedo a perderme en la tormenta nebular me atenazaba: no comprendía que los lazos que me sujetan estaban allí, en mi mano? Mi poder es cálido, y fluye... liberado del espacio, del tiempo, de la profundidad. Todo converge en mi galaxia en forma de espiral, que no tiene fin ni principio: de todos los poderes de los Caballeros, sólo el mío es etéreo e inmutable. Al fin comprendo.  
Por eso mi Cosmo pudo traer a Hyoga de regreso a la vida: por eso siempre he sido el émpata, por eso la tormenta nebular no me arrastra consigo. Porque estoy atado.  
Atado a la roca, como un sacrificio... atado con fuerza a la roca que me sostiene, que no es otra que los lazos que he forjado, desde el más intenso al más tenue. Lazos que sobreviven, que invaden cada rincón.  
Soy el éter que inunda todo, que fija todo en su lugar. Soy el viento, y el espacio entre cada ser, que no son sino lazos que se entrecruzan y se entrecruzan hasta el infinito. Por eso no soy hombre ni mujer. Soy Shun, pero también soy Andrómeda. Fui Hades, un Dios, pero también soy Shun, un ser humano. No estoy solo, pero nadie está conmigo. Y ya no tengo miedo. Soy todo, el tao, las dimensiones, y a la vez ambas caras de la moneda.  
Ambas.  
El Cosmos dorado me envuelve antes de que pueda gritar su nombre.  
- GEMINI!- Su abrazo es como el de un amante que he extrañado toda la vida. La armadura me envuelve, aunque no es la misma que llevaba Saga: cambia de forma, adaptándose a mí. Me giro en esa Nada que nos envuelve, Hyoga en mis brazos, y súbitamente la Nada se deshace, inundada de mi Cosmo.  
Y siento el Cosmo de un Dios palpitar cerca de mí. Es Saori.  
- Shun.- su susurro es una caricia.- Shun, estoy aquí-  
Las ilusiones no pueden contra el tao: tampoco los sueños. Ni las pesadillas. Mis lazos son más fuertes, y no tengo miedo de soltar todo mi poder. Los brazos de Hyoga me sostienen. Lo que tengo con Shiryu me sostiene. Mi amor por Seiya, por mi Niisan, por Saori... todos son eslabones de mi cadena de Andrómeda. Yo no soy el eslabón más débil: soy el amo de la cadena.  
- SAORI!- grito, y comprendo: Gemini me hace comprender lo que tengo que hacer. No es primera vezbque Hyoga y yo flotamos a la deriva en el espacio, pero esta vez no me lo arrebatarán.  
Mi cadena lo enlaza como una parte de mi propia mano, y mi voz se hace más profunda cuando anuncio serenamente:  
- CUARTA DIMENSIÓN-  
La ilusión y la Nada se desgarran. Hyoga y yo caemos de pie en lo que parece ser un temblo egipcio, vacío y polvoriento, y enorme.  
Morpheo estás sentado en un trono, vestido ya no como un punk, sino como un príncipe isabelino, con manto negro. Saori duerme a sus pies, pero el Cosmo la protege como una barrera dorada: su alma vela, aunque Morpheus haya hecho dormir su cuerpo humano.  
Shiryu lucha contra Teseo, un muchacho moreno, que blande una vara y un látigo: Seiya se enfrenta a Orfeo, que lo atenaza con sus cuerdas: y Ikki se enfrenta a Heracles, cuya armadura roja y dorada está manchada de la sangre de ambos. No veo a Perseo.  
- Niisan!- grito, e Ikki se vuelve a mí. Si está sorprendido de verme vestido de oro, no lo demuestra.  
- Shun! Hyoga! Vayan por Athena-  
Antes de que pueda asentir, mi séptimo sentido me alerta. Me giro justo a tiempo de apartarme de la espada de Perseo, que con los ojos muy abiertos y enajenados cae sobre nosotros, blandiendo su larga espada. - Tú... me quitaste a Andrómeda!- grita, pero hay algo anormal en él. Se lanza contra Hyoga, y él sujeta la espada con las manos desnudas, su rostro tenso.  
- Ve por Saori! Yo me encargo de Perseo!- me grita. Quiero gritarle que no le haga daño, que me deje Perseo a mí, que Anthony me escuchará: pero no hay tiempo, y corro hacia Morpheus que en su trono, se levanta al verme llegar junto a Saori.  
- El sueño y la muerte son hermanos, no sabías?- me susurra Morpheus, y veo que su rostro es exangüe, blanco. - Ya no soy Hades. Mi nombre es Shun Kido, y soy el caballero de Andrómeda.- respondo, el brillo que emana de Saori haciendo relucir la armadura de Gémini. Sólo entonces noto que las cadenas de Andrómeda aún penden, aunque doradas, de los antebrazos de Gemini.  
- Shun.- la voz de Morpheus es un susurro, un susurro como el que oyes a tu espalda en las pesadillas.- Te conozco bien. Te conozco, a ti, a tus pesadillas. Y a tus sueños-  
- Tú me provocaste las pesadillas, no-  
- Te las provocaste tú mismo: yo sólo te dí el poder de hacer reales tus temores y deseos más secretos. Te ofrecí tus sueños. Hubiera sido una muerte dulce-  
Querías debilitarme. Pues me temo que te ha fallado el plan, Morpheus: obligarme a enfrentar noche tras noche mis peores terrores sólo ha hecho que ya nada pueda asustarme.  
- Nada?- me responde, como si oyera mis pensamientos. Entonces escucho un grito, y veo a Ikki siendo echado hacia atrás por Heracles, que intenta romperle la columna. Veo a Shiryu, sangrando con horrible profusión bajo el látigo de Teseo. Oigo a Hyoga gritar, y sé que la espada de Perseo ha vuelto a morderlo.  
- No te preocupes por nosotros! Acaba con él!- Seiya, su voz tan amada, tan maravillosamente testaruda.  
- No tengo miedo. Ahora, suelta a Saori, Morpheus-  
- Athena es mía ahora-  
- Para qué la quieres-  
- Porque quiero que sus sueños se hagan realidad. Son los sueños más hermosos que he visto nunca. Quiero que sea eterna, y le de sueños a mi reino cuando yo sólo pueda crear pesadillas-  
- Es la estupidez más machista, ridícula y cursi que he escuchado en mi vida-  
- CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ A UN DIOS-  
- Oh, le hablo todos los días.- me inclino hacia Saori y la alzo, con dificultad porque el Cosmo me arroja es impresionante.- Saori, despiértate-  
- Suéltala. Ella no despertará, está bajo mi poder, perdida en algún lado del reino de los sueños... y no encontrará la salida hasta que yo lo diga. Le he ofrecido vivir la utopía por la que ha luchado siempre, de ahora en adelante, siempre feliz: quién podría declinar esa oferta? Qué ser humano no desea eso-  
- Se te olvidó que ella no es sólo un ser humano.- le respondo, sintiendo a Saori removerse en mis brazos.- Saori! Despierta, Athena-  
Shun, dice su Cosmo, palpitando, envolviéndome. Siento que está perdida, pero que no se ha rendido. Ella cree. Saori camina en medio de un resplandor dorado, por el reino de los sueños. Nadie sufre, nadie desea lastimarla, nadie lastima a nadie en el mundo que ella luchó por forjar: no hay hambrientos, no hay sufrientes, no hay doloridos en esa tierra, y Saori es libre, ya no más la espada y escudo de los que no pueden luchar. Es libre, y por ello.  
... innecesaria. Y sola.  
- Seiya? Hyoga? Ikki? Shiryu? Shun-  
Shun.  
Y yo creo en ella, cuando a través de su Cosmo el mío se lanza como una cadena: una línea salvavidas.  
ATHENA!  
Su Cosmo y el mío se fusionan. Soy el camino amarillo para que ella regrese a casa.  
- ... Shun...- susurra, cuando abre los ojos. – Sabía que no iban a dejarme sola. Porque aún en mundo perfecto, sin ustedes, estoy tan sola-  
Puedo ver que Morpheus está mitad furioso, mitad sorprendido. Saori me deja que la enderece, y se gira a Morpheus, su vestido sastre convertido en la blanca túnica de Athena.  
- Morpheus.- dice, suavemente.- has torturado a mis caballeros y a esos pobres inocentes. Has ido demasiado lejos-  
- No pueden escapar de mi reino!- Para ser el Amo del mundo de la Imaginación, tiene pésimos guiones.  
- Shun.- repite Saori, y su voz es una orden. - CUARTA DIMENSIÓN!- Súbitamente el templo egipcio se convierte en el patio de estacionamiento de la Fundación Graude. Súbitamente Morpheus está de nuevo vestido con su ropa de cuero negra, gastada y vieja. Y oigo un gasp de Ikki detrás de mí, para ver a las cuatro reencarnaciones de guerreros míticos transformarse... en dos viejos, en Anthony, desmayado, y un niño.  
Estamos en la realidad.  
- No puedes dominar nada que exista en la realidad, Morpheus.- Saori levantan una mano, y su radiante cetro de medialuna aparece, inundado de sol.- Vete a tu reino de temores y telarañas, Dios de las pesadillas-  
- Entrarás en mi reino cada noche.- amenaza Morpheus, mirándonos.  
- Y saldremos cada mañana.- le suelta Seiya, que se ha colocado al otro lado de Athena.  
Morpheus nos mira con ira, y se desvanece.  
El estacionamiento se llena de sol, mientras amanece. Saori se arrodilla junto a los viejecitos y un muchacho... es Anthony. Anthony, pero más joven, sólo un muchacho. Un niño... que soñaba con ser un héroe legendario.  
Los cuatro parecen dormir o estar en coma.  
- Saori... qué les pasó?- pregunta Seiya. Shiryu responde por él.  
- Creo que Morpheus los engañó. Nunca fueron descendientes de héroes míticos, Shun. Morpheus sólo tomó su sueño más preciado de ser héroes míticos que admirasen mucho, y les dio poderes, derivados del suyo propio. Dejó que sus sueños se convirtieran en su realidad. Pero ante el poder de Saori, todas las mentiras se han desvanecido-  
Sin embargo, Shiryu aún tiene las marcas de los latigazos. Los toco, viéndolo asentir, diciéndome que no es nada: y me arrodillo junto a Anthony, a quien Saori ha puesto en su regazo.  
- Creo que está sólo dormido.- me dice, viendo mi preocupación. – Con un poco de suerte, no recordará nada cuando despierte... tenemos que llevarlos al Hospital de la Fundación...- añade, acariciándole el pelo rubio. Yo... me alegro que él esté bien.  
El traje de Gemini desaparece, con una última lluvia de chispas de Cosmo dorado, y estoy vestido como Andrómeda de nuevo. Seiya me palmotea la espalda para celebrar mi ... ascenso?... pero es la mirada de Shiryu, cargada de orgullo, la que me hace sonreír. Gracias, Shiryu: sin ti, no habría sido capaz, nunca habría visto.  
- Estás bien, Shun?- el abrazo de Ikki me toma desprevenido, y lo rodeo con mis brazos en respuesta, feliz de poder abrazarlo sin esas horribles imágenes. Las pesadillas se han ido: es la mañana. Siva, estoy muerto de sueño.  
Buenas noches.

- Arriba, Shun, me imagino que estás muerto de hambre.- es Hyoga, cargado con una bandeja con mis sandwiches favoritos y una jarra de café. Me siento en la cama al oír su voz, y cuando miro mi despertador no puedo dar crédito a mis ojos: he dormido sólo una hora?  
No, comprendo de pronto. He dormido veinticinco.  
Siva, me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.  
Hyoga ha traído comida para él también, y aparte de un vendaje en el costado no tiene ninguna otra herida. Lo veo comer y me doy cuenta que yo también estoy muerto de hambre, así que muerdo mi sandwich con energía.  
- Saori te vino a ver cada dos horas. Dijo que parecías estar durmiendo bien. Yo te vigilé anoche y Shiryu esta mañana.- Hyoga baja la vista a su café.- Estás bien, Shun?- agrega, con nerviosismo.- Dormiste... bien? - Creo que sí: Morpheus debe haber decidido dejarnos en paz. Ikki-  
- Se fue esta mañana, en cuanto supo que estabas bien-  
Sonrío. Mi esquivo, pero siempre preocupado hermano.  
- Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto, confundido. – Los atacaron o-  
- No. Una mujer los ayudó: una mujer ciega. –  
- Claudia-  
- Supongo. Dijo que ella era una sibilia... vino a ayudar a Saori, y los dijo...- - Que los sueños son peores que las pesadillas. Y es cierto.- susurro. Ahora comprendo; Claudia una de las Sibilas, las adivinas del mito griego y cristiano: una vidente, enviada por Zeus para ayudarnos. Espero que puedan volver a ayudarnos en el futuro.  
- Qué quiso decir, Shun-  
- Que los sueños nos esclavizan: las pesadillas nos asustan, pero nos impulsan a avanzar. Si no hubiera sido por Shiryu, Perseo podría haberme esclavizado en su fantasía. Y si Saori no fuera la mujer que es, tal vez Morpheus podría haberla esclavizado por su ardiente deseo de un mundo mejor. Un mundo en donde no hubiera que luchar, que morir... en donde su vida no fuera un peón en el tablero.- suspiro. Hyoga me mira, como si me viera por primera vez.  
- Estás cambiado.- su voz baja.- Supongo que todos somos un poco esclavos de nuestros sueños, y dejamos que nos hieran, verdad-  
- Sí-  
- Shun...- - Hyoga, no digas nada. Estamos bien así, no?- digo suavemente, tocándole su bello, atribulado rostro. Sus cejas se contraen, e intenta negarse, moviendo la cabeza: pero luego, para mi alegría, toma mi mano y la apoya en su mejilla, reteniéndome así.  
- Está bien.- susurra.- Shun-  
- Sí-  
- Puedo abrazarte muy fuerte-  
- Todo lo que quieras-  
Me abraza, y los dos reposamos en la cama un rato, mirando el sol que entra por las ventanas, pálido, blanco y tan hermoso.  
Las pesadillas se han acabado: sólo nos quedan los sueños. Es la mañana...

- Shiryu-  
Su Cosmo está en la casa: lo busco por las habitaciones, sintiéndolo cerca, pero casi juguetonamente escondido. Es como si se burlara un poco de mí: su Cosmo fluyente y escurridizo como una caída de agua entre mis dedos.  
Y entonces, al entrar al dojo, lo veo, sentado de espaldas a mí. Sobre su camiseta cae la cascada de pelo negro, pooling alrededor de sus caderas, y está sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos relajados, en meditación.  
Su cosmo es como una laguna serena bajo un cielo brillante, como un arroyo que salta de roca en roca, interminable.  
Y así como él es interminable, yo soy eterno.  
Me siento a su lado, y mi Cosmo se enlaza al suyo como cadenas. Lo siento sonreír, aunque no puedo ver su rostro: pero su espalda se relaja contra la mía mientras los dos asumimos posición de meditación, nuestras nucas casi tocándose, nuestro pelo mezclándose. Él inspira, yo espiro, despacio, siguiendo un ritmo. Y súbitamente, nuestro Cosmo se funde con la suavidad con el agua y el aire llenan un espacio, para dar vida.  
Él es la laguna quieta en la que me reflejo, como los árboles se miran en el agua.  
Él es el río que me lleva y se derrama incontenible, inacabable.  
Él es la lluvia que me atraviesa gentilmente en un rocío inmenso.  
Yo soy el aire que riza el mar en olas que estallan.  
Me dejo llevar, y nuestros Cosmos se mezclan y se aquietan como si alcanzaran un perfecto equilibrio. El cielo sobre el agua.  
Shun, oigo en mi cabeza, tan claramente como si hablara. Somos uno solo.  
Sí, susurro, la paz invadiéndome. No hay nada más que paz a su lado. Paz, y quizá, amor.  
Shun, susurra de nuevo, y hay miles de palabras contenidas en esa única sílaba. Es como si todo fuera significativo, y éste fuera mi lugar.  
Shiryu, susurro, intentando expresar toda mi rendición y bienvenida. Siento su sonrisa, su aceptación. Quisiera abrazarlo, pero no hace falta: nuestros Cosmos se abrazan por nosotros.  
Nuestros Cosmos se hacen el amor en un momento de misticismo perfecto, fundidos como si de un paisaje perfecto se tratara. El resplandor calipso se mezcla con el mío magenta, y los dos colores, opuestos en el espectro terciario, crean capas y capas de resplandor alrededor nuestro. Siento a Shiryu inspirar hondo mientras mi corazón se agita, tembloroso y mágico: Cosmo, que es poderoso e imparable me inunda, me baña, y yo me dejo inundar como me dejé atar a la roca de Andrómeda.  
Una vez más, renazco, en el abrazo del agua. Cuando abro los ojos, siento su cabello contra mi mejillas. Los dos estamos desplomados de espaldas en el dojo, mirando el techo, nuestras sienes tocándose aunque estamos tendidos en sentidos opuestos. Él suspira, y yo me doy cuenta de pronto que no sé cuánto rato llevamos así, y que el corazón me salta como después de un combate.  
- Shiryu?- mi voz tiembla un poco.- Eso ha sido-  
-... maravilloso.- dice Shiryu, y me sonrojo porque él no usa palabras a la ligera, jamás.- Gracias, Shun.- hay auténtica emoción en su voz, y comprendo con un shock que es felicidad: que he podido hacer feliz a alguien que siempre daba mucho más de loe recibía. Es feliz, y se lo he dado yo: pero él me ha dado tanto a la vez.  
- Ha sido...- me sale una risa.- Un placer-  
Ha sido como mirar juntos el cielo azul. Ser ese cielo azul, juntos.  
- Hyoga habló conmigo mientras dormías-  
lShiryu habla con los ojos cerrados. Giro la cabeza para mirarlo, y lo veo sereno, de perfil, pero hay una extraña gravedad en su voz. La sola idea me desasosiega.  
- Qué... qué hablaron-  
- De muchas cosas. Entre ellas, de ti.- Shiryu habla con total seriedad: aunque sé que hay mucho que jamás me dirá, puedo sentir que no es por primera vez que él y Hyoga han tenido una discusión.- Hyoga está de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos habernos preocupado de tus pesadillas antes-  
- Shiryu, ya pasó. Derrotamos a Morpheus, y.- me pongo las manos tras la cabeza.- gracias a ti y a sus pesadillas, finalmente toqué el Golden Cosmo. –  
Shiryu me mira, y veo reproche en sus ojos.- Te parece que todo esto fue sólo una prueba de obstáculos para alcanzar una armadura dorada? Te estabas destruyendo!- me suelta, y aunque su voz es suave, oigo la cólera del Dragón en el fondo de su voz. Inmediatamente detengo mi risa, y le apoyo un brazo en el pecho, tocándole la cara. La ira en su voz también me conmueve, porque es por mí.  
- Perdona, Shiryu. Sólo bromeaba-  
- Perdóname tú a mí.- sonríe, en una disculpa aliviada.- Creo que... tienes que hablar con él.- agrega, aunque hay un leve suspiro en su voz. Porqué?  
- Shiryu-  
- Sólo... habla con él-  
La derrota de Morpheus y mi conquista de Gemini han alegrado a Saori, y no me sorprendo demasiado cuando los chicos deciden mezclar el aniversario de la Fundación con una celebración por mi ascenso a estatus de caballero Dorado elegido, aunque no confirmado (que requiere la aprobación de Saori, un año en Santuario, y una beat-em-up con el resto de los caballeros dorados: a nosotros sólo nos falta un año en Santuario, todo sea dicho) y aunque sé que Seiya pensaba en sombreros de papel y serpentinas sé que es Saori quien planifica todo, por lo que una tarde soleada de mayo, un mes después de los sucesos de Morpheus, estoy poniéndome mi mejor traje, color berenjena con corbata de un pálido rosado.  
- Te ves muy bien, Shuncito.- saluda Seiya, entrando en la habitación con una caja larga y otra más pequeña.- Parece que alguien pegó un estirón al fin, no-  
Asiento, y le agradezco que lo eche a broma: nunca seré tan alto como mi hermano o Shiryu por causa de mis hormonas, pero Seiya, que tampoco es lo que digamos tan alto, siempre hace bromas al respecto. Aún recuerdo una vez que una doctora le preguntó exactamente cuánto medía y él le dijo que dieciséis centímetros y medio. - Creo que un metro y sesenta y nueve es mi límite.- suspiro.- pero al menos no tengo las patas cortas-  
- Heh. A quién le importa el alto? A mí me importa el largo...- agrega, haciéndome reír. Se sienta en la cama, y deja la caja grande en el edredón, que resultan ser orquídeas: una rosada, una celeste, una blanca y una color calipso.  
- No te emociones, Shun, las flores son para Saori. Pero esto es para ti. Saori compró cuatro y me los pasó para que les entregara el resto... supongo que debería haber esperado a la fiesta, pero pensó que era mejor que los lucieras desde ahora-  
Cuando abro la cajita, doy un chillido. Inmediatamente lo miro, y veo, en sus puños y en su corbata, un pequeño centauro arquero de oro.  
Los míos son dos gemelos, dos querubines invertidos. Me recuerda extrañamente a Shiryu y yo tendidos en el dojo, uno en cada sentido. Me coloco las colleras y el alfiler de corbata con una sonrisa. Son tan bonitos... Gracias, Saori.  
Hay un poco de su Cosmo en cada uno de sus regalos. Es como un abrazo tibio, una tarde de lluvia.  
- Apúrate. Julian Solo vino hoy, y no quiero dejar a Saori mucho rato con él-  
- Te cae mal, no?- le pregunto mientras acabo de peinarme y ato mi pelo largo y oscuro con un broche de cuero negro que me regaló Miho hace tiempo.  
- Te recuerdo que encerró a Saori en un símbolo fálico gigante-  
- Sobrecompensando, quizá.- me burlo. – O estás celoso-  
- Celoso? Por favor.- Seiya se cruza de brazos.- Soy un potro, perdóname que te lo recuerde!-

Shiryu lleva un traje negro chino de seda: Hyoga, en cambio, va a la occidental, con el pelo echado atrás y un chaleco color hielo bajo su traje azul marino y corbata del mismo tono. Saori está preciosa, con un largo vestido en blanco y oro con un escote tan profundo que los ojos de Seiya se la pasan clavados allí toda la noche. Es toda una caída.  
Hay una cena formal, y música: lamento que Ikki no haya venido, pero esto no es lo suyo. Yo sí disfruto ver a caballeros a quienes no he visto en años: charlo con viejos amigos de la isla Andrómeda, recibo una avalancha de felicitaciones por mi nuevo grado, soy tratado con un nuevo respeto y – lo mejor de todo- soy recibido como un colega entre aquellos a quienes siempre he respetado más: Mu, Milo, Aiolia e incluso Aldebarán tiene una palabra amable para mí. A la hora de los brindis Mu se explaya elogiando mi Cosmo, y estoy sonrojado antes de que termine: encuentro la mirada de Hyoga, pero él sólo alza su copa y brinda por mí, mientras yo casi me echo a llorar de la emoción. Claro que unas copas luego, los caballeros dorados y nosotros terminamos en un rincón riéndonos a carcajadas: tras la seria petición de Saori de alguna idea para que siempre podamos mantenernos en contacto, Milo ha salido con la idea de una revista llamada "Cosmo", que traiga consejos útiles para caballeros, incluyendo cómo evitar que se nos chafe el pelo para los que usamos yelmo, una página para que Mu nos enseñe a cuidar de nuestras armaduras, otra de contactos, y una bolsa de trabajo... estamos aullando de la risa tras que a Seiya se le ocurra una página de contactos, askathenacosmomagazine.jp, cuando noto a Hyoga solo en el balcón con una copa, el pelo suelto en el viento, lejos de las luces y del calor de la fiesta. Me acerco a él, mi copa también en mi mano, y lo observo un momento, tal alto y atlético, su perfil tan bello.  
Hyoga será hermoso aún cuando sea un anciano: son sus huesos mismos los que son hermosos, tallados con una mezcla subyugante de belleza y fuerza. Puedo ver su perfil en la noche, que es familiar y a la vez mágico: y aunque está parado en las sombras, en su puño brilla una collera de oro. Una mujer, de largos cabellos rizados, que sostiene un cántaro, del que fluye una onda.  
Aquarius.  
Una mujer. Hyoga es y siempre ha sido hetero: sé que su amor por Claire tiene mucho de necesidad y muy poco de verdadero afecto por ella. Pero Claire es una coterránea, es hermosa, y sobre todo... es un mujer. Puede ofrecerle amor, un hogar, hijos, ternura. Cómo puedo competir yo con eso?  
- Hyoga?- digo, muy bajo.- Está todo bien-  
Por un momento me quedo a ciegas, porque la luz en la fiesta es fuerte: pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a las sombras del balcón, veo que Hyoga está sonriendo. Es una noche hermosa. Sobre nosotros, y en todo el rededor de la mansión Kido, las luces de los jardines son la única referencia, aunque más allá de las verjas puedo ver brillar Tokio en la distancia. Sobre nosotros, las estrellas inundan el cielo, una marea de gemas de dieferentes tamaños. Levanto la vista mecánicamente porque sé, incluso dormido, dónde reposa Andrómeda: también veo a Gemini, y al Cisne, que siempre vuela hacia el norte.  
- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.- me dice, en un susurro: y su mano cubre la mía. Me giro para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo, pero hay algo en la profundidad de sus ojos azul claro que detiene mi sonrisa.  
Hay tantas cosas. Cuando Hyoga habla, es como un iceberg descongelándose imparablemente.  
- Perdóname. No sabía, pero... ahora comprendo. Shun, si de veras me quieres, yo... te daría cualquier cosa que me pidas. No te veré sufrir, por mi causa menos que por nada.- - No sé, Hyoga. Te amo, y siempre te amaré: pero si no estás seguro, no quiero nada de tí. Tienes todo el tiempo para pensar... tal vez lo nuestro nunca podrá ser-  
Hyoga respira hondo, pero su mano no suelta la mía. Cuando me mira, me quedo petrificado: hay lágrimas en sus ojos, y su mano está temblando.  
- Shun... cuando me tocaste con tu Cosmo, recordé lo que sentí... la última vez. La última vez que usaste tu Cosmo en mi, para revivirme, fue como...- su rostro se relaja, y a la vez se tensa, intentando recordar.- Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado lo que sentí, cómo me sentí... como si el mundo se hubiera contraído alrededor tuyo. Aún estaba lleno de tu Cosmo cuando te tomé en brazos y caminé hasta Scorpio. Y lloraba, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque... fue tan perfecto. Me detuviste en las puertas del cielo, pero cuando me envolviste en tu cosmo, pensé que había llegado. Era... paz. Y cuando desperté, y te vi quieto y frío después de sacrificar todo lo que tenías por mí, supe que si te morías, me moría contigo. Que te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo: que nadie significaba para mí lo que tú significas. He reprimido mis sentimientos para ser tu camarada, tu hermano de armas, tu amigo, porque ni siquiera había otra opción en mi cabeza que estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida. Nunca pensé... nunca pensé en otra cosa. Me tomaste por sorpresa, completamente. Pero tu beso... me abrió los ojos. Si hay otra forma de estar contigo, estoy listo para tratar-  
Es lo que he soñado toda mi vida, y tengo miedo.  
Los sueños son peores que las pesadillas.  
Las sibilas tenían razón. Tengo miedo. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE WEAKEST LINK A Saint Seiya Fiction.  
By The Fox.  
? Chapter Four:  
Ties That Bind.  
Tras la confesión, Hyoga no dijo ni una sola palabra más. La fiesta acabó muy tarde: cuando me fui a la cama, con las palabras de Hyoga en la cabeza, me pasé parte de la noche pensando en él y parte de la noche pensando en Shiryu. Hyoga es todo lo que he querido, desde que tengo uso de razón, desde mucho antes de saber para qué o porqué lo quería. Hyoga era simplemente Hyoga, mi conexión con el mundo, que siempre estaba allí con los brazos abiertos para ayudarme. Me consoló cuando perdí mi corazón tras la supuesta muerte de Ikki: me devolvió la fe y el orgullo de ser caballero que perdía tras la muerte de mi maestro, cuando pensé en dejar todo de lado, cuando fui incapaz de ver en qué beneficiaba al mundo, y a mí, Athena y su causa. Hyoga fue sabio, en silencio, con palabras sencillas y miradas elocuentes.  
Si yo una vez traje su corazón de regreso a la vida, él no hizo menos.  
Pero... Shiryu.  
No concibo una vida sin ninguno de los dos: Hyoga como el sol que me da su calor, siempre a mi lado, y Shiryu como la luna pálida y poderosa que vigila mi sueño en silencio así como no concibo vida sin Seiya, como la tierra firme bajo mis pies.  
Cómo puedo elegir? Qué he hecho?

Las semanas pasan mientras el conflicto crece en mi mente. Soy consciente, por lo que me ha dicho Seiya que hay una tirantez entre Hyoga y Shiryu que no existía antes, a pesar de que puedo ver el afecto que bulle bajo esa tirantez. No es animosidad: los dos se tratan como siempre, pero ya no los veo a veces hacer equipo para molestar a Seiya, ni ofrecen más una opinión en bloque. Hay... silencios.  
Una tarde de lluvia que estamos practicando en el gimnasio, inesperadamente, como supongo que siempre son estas cosas, la situación explota. Saori nos ha pedido que entrenemos especialmente duro porque planea ir de visita a Santuario unas semanas, semanas que pensamos ocupar practicando con nuestro Cosmo dorado y con las armaduras doradas que un día serán nuestras: sé que en especial desea que yo practique, y que en especial, me acostumbre a las habilidades de Gemini. El que haya podido masterear la cuarta dimensión no significa que haya dominado por completo su poder: significa que puedo usarlo, sí, pero ése era el ataque de Arles, no el mío. Tengo que encontrar el mío propio, quizá una versión de la Tormenta Nebular. Lamentablemente, parece que hay diferencias de opinión sobre como debería prepararme.  
Estoy recién haciendo flexiones, con Seiya ayudándome a estirarme, cuando veo a Hyoga, atlético y deseable, con calzas blancas y una camiseta sin mangas gris, colocándose enfrente de mí: intento obviar el hecho que en la posición en que estoy, lo que coloca contra mi cara es... bueno... - Bien, Shun. Prepárate, porque vamos a combatir hasta que uno caiga.- me dice con energía, las manos en las caderas.- Aunque hayas alcanzado el Gold Cosmo, aún no estás a la altura-  
- Yo creo que Shun debería guardar su energía y dedicarse a meditar sobre el concepto de Gemini.- dice Shiryu, que con su pantalón de karate está practicando tai chi.- En especial, sobre el lazo que une a Andrómeda con Gemini y la dualidad-  
- Bobadas. La teología nunca le ha salvado el trasero a ningún caballero en combate, Shiryu-  
Veo que Seiya frunce las cejas. No sólo por que jamás nos hemos tratado de esa forma antes (bueno, quizá Ikki tiene una boca más grande lo que le conviene) pero sobre todo con Shiryu, siempre hemos tenido... nunca nadie le habla así, y creo que sobre todo porque todos sabemos que su teología nos ha salvado el trasero más de una vez. Todos somos caballeros, pero hay veces en que pienso que el único que tiene un conocimiento cabal de lo que eso significa es él. Nosotros lo somos: él, sabe exactamente qué somos.  
- Hyoga.- digo suavemente, sorprendido. Hyoga le da la espalda a Shiryu.  
- Es sólo una opinión, pero creo que tengo razón.- insiste Shiryu, los brazos cruzados. También me sobresalta: Shiryu está demasiado bien educado para insistir sobre nada, sobre todo contra uno de nosotros: una vez me dijo que la mitad de las guerras sagradas y feudos entre caballeros habían empezado por intercambios de palabras más o menos tontas sobre cómo llevaba el otro la capa o la forma de comer.  
Hyoga se vuelve a él.  
- Pues yo creo que estás equivocado, y después de todo, el que decide cómo va a prepararse es Shun-  
- Yo...- parpadeo. Shiryu clava sus ojos grises en mí, y Hyoga me mira expectante, y sé que lo que en realidad quiero hacer es tenderme y meditar para que se me pasen los nervios. Pero no puedo darle la razón a uno u a otro. A Shiryu porque no se merece que lo desprecie, a Hyoga porque va a ofenderse como algo mucho más personal de lo que es. Hyoga se toma todo personal. No sé que hacer. Y supongo que por pura bondad de corazón, Seiya interviene.  
- Yo creo que los dos están equivocados. Lo que necesita Shun para estar lleno de energía y descansado en relajarse. Shun, qué tal un poco de jogging: y luego te invito a ver una película al cine. Qué tal-  
Le sonrío.- Yo... me gusta tu idea, Seiya. Aceptada-  
- Qué le pasaba esos dos hoy?- acabamos de salir de una película de acción y comedia con la cual los dos nos relajamos riéndonos realmente mucho: Seiya está acabándose un batido de chocolate y yo mi bebida, acodados afuera del cine, intentando no notar que un grupo de colegialas aún de uniforme a pesar de lo tarde de la hora nos miran y se secretean, tratando de juntar valor para venir a hablarnos. Hace frío y los dos llevamos gorro y guantes, pero estamos tan entretenidos y cómodos acá afuera, sólo conversando, mientras los automóviles pasan cerca y el neón pinta las calles de suave damasco, que no tenemos ganas de movernos. No sé Seiya, pero de todas formas, mi Cosmo me mantiene calentito si hace falta.  
- No lo sé.- digo, esperando que asuma que mi sonrojo se debe al frío. No tengo suerte.  
- Es por ti?- añade, mirándome de reojo. Yo me hundo en mi bebida, aunque el cono de cartón está vacío. Me quedo en silencio: supongo que tanto da asentir.  
- No.- - Ay, Shun.- Seiya respira hondo.- Me lo temía. Te has vuelto demasiado lindo para tu propia seguridad-  
Casi me trago la bombilla de plástico de la bebida.- LINDO-  
Seiya ríe.- Sabía que te molestaría. Venga, acéptalo, Shuncito: te has vuelto un modelo de pasarela con el tiempo. No sé para qué te molestas en estudiar tanto, cuando podrías ganar dinero tomándote unas fotos sin ropa y ya-  
- No soy LINDO!- insisto indignado.  
Mataría a Seiya por su próxima movida. Se gira con la agilidad del pegaso, me arranca la parka y me levanta la polera exhibiendo mi vientre y pecho frente al grupo de colegialas que nos miraba, sujetándome con fuerza.  
- Ehhh, chicas! Es LINDO o NO-  
- KAWAIII!- - Seiya, BASTARDO-  
Sólo la velocidad de un caballero de oro nos permite escapar de esas diecisiete colegialas locas, y estoy sin aliento cuando al fin nos parapetamos en una oscura placita medio abandonada, yo con toda mi ropa tironeada y manoseada: juraría que hasta me sacaron un mechón de pelo. Son más aterrorizantes que Hades!  
- Eres... un hijo... de... puta...- jadeo, mis manos en las rodillas, mientras Seiya, que tiene un estado físico envidiable, se hamaca en un columpio y me mira riéndose.  
- Sólo probaba mi punto-  
- Tu próximo punto te lo puedes meter por-  
- La boca, Shun. Que Ikki es capaz de lavártela con jabón-  
- Le diré que lo aprendí de ti-  
- No seas pendejo!- Acabo riéndome, sentado en el pasto húmedo. Hace mucho frío, aunque no ha nevado mucho más aún, hay parches de nieve al pie de los árboles. El aire es frío y la noche muy pura: las estrellas brillan claras como diamantes. - Shun, si Hyoga o Shiryu te quieren de... otra forma... no significa que no sigan queriéndote como un hermano. Como nos queremos todos. Si decides quedarte con uno, no significa que vayas a perder al otro.- me dice suavemente, las manos en los bolsillos, su cabeza suavemente inclinada. El pelo castaño y siempre despeinado le brilla bajo las estrellas, y su casaca roja parece negra en la noche, enmarcando su claro rostro. Yo me sacudo la nieve de los pantalones, respirando hondo: nuestros alientos forman densas nubes.  
- Tú sabías lo de Shiryu-  
- Lo sospechaba. Dado el trasero y la cara que tiene Shun Rei, la única forma de que Shiryu la siguiera tratando de " hermana" es que le gustara otra persona-  
- Seiya...- muevo la cabeza, riendo.- No te molesta-  
Seiya parpadea. - Porqué habría de molestarme? Tengo flor de enredo sexual con Saori, Shaina y Miho: crees que quiero meterme con Shiryu-  
- No me refiero a eso!- exclamo, aunque parte de mi mente reconoce que sí, preguntaba exactamente eso.  
- Ah, ya sé, egocéntrico. Que crees que todos los caballeros de bronce del mundo están locos por tus huesos?- Seiya cae de rodillas a mis pies.- Oh, sí es por eso que no duermo ni como, ni puedo atarme las zapatillas sin pensar en ti, oh bello y perfecto Shuncito... te adoro hasta las puntas de tu lindo pelo... me paso las noches pensando en ti y en tus bien redonditos-  
- Seiya!- le chillo con un ataque de risa, pateándolo, pero él me persigue como un caballo de carreras.  
- Por eso te he traído aquí! TE TENGO COMO A UN RATÓN! MWAHAHAHAHA!- Chillo y huyo, pero estoy tan doblado de risa que me cae encima y me aplasta contra el césped húmedo, con el impacto de una pared de ladrillo. Me sigo riendo un rato, hasta que siento que él ya no ríe. Lo miro a los ojos, y en su rostro en sombras sólo veo el brillo de sus ojos, rojizo como un topacio quemado, su sonrisa.  
- Es tan bueno escucharte reír así otra vez.- me dice de súbito, con voz tan cargada de ternura que mi corazón me duele. Me besa la frente, y nos abrazamos tan estrechamente como cuando éramos pequeños y nos aferrábamos el uno al otro tras las palizas. Lo siento suspirar, y nos apretamos más, sin importar cómo se vea. Es Seiya, mi Seiya, mi querido Seiya: terco, tierno, tenaz, testarudo, honesto. Es nuestro líder, nuestra alegría, nuestra voluntad. - Shun, Shuncito... hagas lo que hagas, elijas lo que elijas, pase lo que pase... seguiremos estando aquí. Somos los bronze boys, los chicos Kido: los cuatro somos como uno solo: la lagartija, el burro, el pato y la chica... te acuerdas-  
Me río al recordar el viejo chiste de nuestros inicios. -Burro con alas-  
- Nada puede separarnos. Somos las constelaciones del cielo, siempre juntos. Y somos Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y Seiya... los cuatro somos hermanos. Nada podría separarnos. Nunca podría separarme de ustedes... me crees, Shun-  
- Sí, Seiya.- susurro. Y lo abrazo.  
- Qué rico que te has puesto. Si no tuviera tantos problemas me sumaría a la cacería-  
- Te gusta arruinar los momentos dulces, no-  
- Es que eres tan llorica...- Seiya me seca los ojos.- Venga, Shun. Te prometí divertirnos y no lo he cumplido. Mueve ese trasero redondo tuyo y vamos a bailar-  
No es sorprendente que Mr. Vida Social conozca la mejor discoteca, pero que tenga una mesa "suya", que nos den tragos gratis y que todo el mundo lo llame por su nombre es un poco mucho. Pero después del tercer kahlua cappriccio, ya no me importa. Me gusta bailar: siempre me ha gustado, aunque es desde hace muy poco tiempo, comparativamente, que puedo moverme así. Seiya, que ama la música, se mueve conmigo riendo, disfrutando este momento en que somos simplemente dos veinteañeros libres como el aire, sin ninguna mitología, leyenda o rango ordenándonos que hacer. En especial, me encanta cuando tocan mi canción favorita, I've had the time of my life, el tema de dirty dancing.  
Sí, soy cursi, y qué? Tengo estrógenos para probarlo!  
Nos divertimos hasta las cinco de la mañana, y ni sé como llegamos a casa. Pero lo agradezco, porque a la mañana siguiente en el avión, estoy tan cansado que me quedo dormido. Así que no tengo tiempo para estar nervioso al llegar a Santuario.  
Aunque me bajo bostezando. Santuario no ha cambiado nada: sigue siendo un lugar de serenidad. A Seiya y a mí me gustan mucho: él hizo su entrenamiento aquí, y yo no muy lejos, ya que la isla Andrómeda está entre Grecia e Italia. Es divertido pensar que pasamos tantos años separados por menos de seis horas en automóvil y lancha. El clima nos gusta a ambos: muy cálido, un poco seco, con la brisa del mar cerca, salada y fuerte. A Shiryu y a Hyoga no les gusta: mucho calor para el cisne de hielo, mucha sequedad para el dragón de agua. En cuanto a Ikki... a él le gusta el calor, y supongo que cualquier lugar, incluso estos páramos amarillentos y resecos son un paraíso comparados con Death Queen Island. Siempre me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si mi hermano hubiera ido a otro sitio- aunque Dios sabe que no me lo puedo imaginar con el traje de Andrómeda!- y yo hubiera ido a esa isla. Habría muerto? Habría alcanzado el poder del Fénix? Habría cambiado mi forma de ser, hubiera sido un hombre fuerte y violento sin los estrógenos, o el dolor y la locura me hubieran convertido antes en Hades? Nunca lo sabré, aunque quisiera poder ver esa realidad un momento... Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Kiki baja corriendo a darnos la bienvenida, seguido por los caballeros de oro, que bajan con más dignidad, a saludar a Athena. Cualquier otra se vería ridícula aceptando reverencias con unos pantaloncitos rojos y un top negro, pero Saori hace que hasta sus piernas desnudas se vean clásicas y bellas. Cuando los caballeros de oro nos saludan a nosotros, Shaka estrechándome la mano y preguntando por Ikki, Aiolia abrazando a Seiya, Hyoga y Milo palmeándose la espalda con júbilo, me da un poco de celos ver cómo Shiryu y Mu se estrechan la mano. Los dos siempre han mantenido un lazo muy estrecho: sé que eso encocora hasta a Seiya.  
El cielo está brillantemente azul, como esa larga tarde, noche, día y noche que pasamos corriendo por estas escalinatas como locos: gracias a Dios el cosmo de Saori convirtió doce horas en cuarenta y ocho. ( Cuando Seiya alquiló "Otras 48 horas" se la tiramos por la cabeza, y todos lloramos por Jack Bauer) Es un día soleado y cálido, pero como siempre está más fresco dentro de los templos de los caballeros. Mu, hospitalario como siempre, nos ofrece bebidas en la Casa de Aries, e informa a Saori de todo lo que ha pasado en Santuario, dado que él y Milo, los caballeros más antiguos, están a cargo del Santuario hasta que Saori elija un nuevo patriarca. Que creo que será el año del traste, dado como salió el último. Aunque supongo que el puesto podría ser de Furei, ese sacerdote nórdico que a Saori le gusta tanto.  
Marin también corre a saludarnos con Shaina, las dos muy bellas sin las máscaras: la primera nueva regla que Saori cambió al retomar Santuario fue la antigua, sexista y estúpida regla de las máscaras para los caballeros femeninos, que sólo usan para protegerse el rostro al pelear, si quieren. Siempre le he tenido afecto a ambas: la hermana de Seiya se parece mucho a él, y Shaina ha luchado a nuestro lado más de una vez. Aunque es divertido que apenas y se soporten.  
Cuando pasamos la primera vez de carrera, jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido que los caballeros realmente viven en sus Casas: pero efectivamente hay unos cuartos, astutamente disimulados, para no arruinar el efecto imponente con la visión de closets y cuartos de baño. Aunque todo es mármol y techos altos, cada Caballero tiene, por supuesto, lo necesario para ponerse cómodo: Mu tiene un gran taller, Shaka una biblioteca impresionante, y Hyoga me contó que a Milo le encantan los aparatitos electrónicos y tiene lo último en DVDs. Claro, con esa pinta de rock star que tiene.  
Pero tras que Aldebarán le dé su homenaje a Saori, pasamos a la casa de Gemini, y con los ojos del Golden Cosmo, nos damos cuenta de inmediato qué nos tuvo dando vueltas como giles aquella vez.  
La Casa tiene un pasillo muy largo, en forma de U, que la atraviesa por completo. La curva que tiene es muy delicada, cada paso sólo girado en un cuarto de grado, pero claro, cuando puedes estirar el espacio eternamente con Cosmo... es muy fácil que los no muy listos ( esos éramos nosotros) pasen de largo. Además, las altas ventanas que reciben toda la luz del oeste por la tarde acentúan la ilusión por el contraste intenso de luz y sombra.  
Los aposentos de Gemini están limpios, aseados, y la cama, que tiene un dosel blanco, está limpia y arreglada. Son aposentos inmensos: me voy a ver en figuritas para llenarlos con algo. Supongo que no será una falta de respeto poner unos pósters?  
Y una moqueta. El mármol es helado.  
- Es un poco helado...- suspiro, frotándome los brazos.  
- Gracias a Dios por mi crianza, ustedes van a gastar una fortuna en calefacción.- Hyoga me siguió por la escalera en espiral: los aposentos están en el segundo piso, con una hermosa vista de santuario y el mar. Suelto la risa: él también.  
Y de pronto, entre risas, su boca está en la mía y no puedo hacer otra cosa que permitirle la entrada para intentar respirar. Mi corazón azota de pronto un paso salvaje, y rodeado por sus brazos emito un único gemido de éxtasis y rendición aún cuando estoy confundido, y mis pies tropiezan: si no me tuviera rodeado por sus brazos, me habría caído.  
Hyoga me apoya en una de las columnas corintias que adornan la recámara de la casa de Géminis, y el engañador juego de luz y sombras de la casa de Géminis, con su truco óptico, me hace sentir que estamos en medio de un universo interminable de columnas y pasillos, los dos solos, aunque sé que no es así.  
Su boca se apega a mi cuello y respira hondo: su excitación es clara a través de sus jeans, mientras me aprieta tanto que mi jardinera blanca se arruga, los broches del pecho clavándosele.  
- Sabía... que me ibas a dejar... a mí la iniciativa...- dice, y siento que aún está riendo.- malvado pequeño esquivo... no has querido estar a solas conmigo... supongo que me merezco que te hagas el difícil... pero Shun, por favor, no puedo esperar más-  
Mi Hyoga. Hyoga que siempre ha sido de reacciones rápidas, casi violentas. Siempre que toma decisiones, simplemente se lanza a ellas: nunca lo he visto dudar, pensar mucho tiempo. Sigue su instinto, que es rápido y ágil, y siempre dice que el mal paso, pasarlo pronto.  
O algo así, en ruso.  
- Hyoga...- susurro.- N-no... est-an todos afuera-  
- Les dije que nos quedaríamos investigando tu nueva Casa hasta mañana.- siento a Hyoga vibrar, porque está riendo, aunque está sin aliento.- Van a dejar a Saori en la casa del patriarca y cada uno se vuelve a su casa... yo me iré temprano a Acuario... pero deja... que me quede aquí... esta noche-  
Entre las colgaduras desconocidas, de un prístino blanco traslúcido, veo a Hyoga como jamás lo había visto. Es otra estatua griega, tostado en todo su cuerpo, alto y perfecto, su pelo fino y rubio cayendo descuidado sobre sus hombros. En la sombra, es perfecto. Es como si sus ropas juveniles intentaran ocultar al joven Dios que es, su cuerpo musculoso y joven, lleno de energía y vida. Hyoga es más musculoso, y los músculos son más grandes que los de Shiryu, pero más jóvenes y jugosos, más amplios... los de Shiryu son músculos más tendones, tensos y duros, más esbelto. Porqué pienso en Shiryu en este momento?  
- Hyoga.- susurro, cuando él desabrocha mi jardinera y me quita la polera verde que llevo debajo por la cabeza. Sus manos están frías, pero sus ojos arden cuando mi cadenita cae sobre mi pecho desnudo, y la jardinera suelta se desliza por mis piernas hasta que salgo de ella.  
- Nunca te había mirado bien.- dijo Hyoga, suavemente.- Eres hermoso-  
Me sonrojo, bajando la mirada, mis brazos yendo instintivamente a su torso, abrazándolo contra mí.  
Ahora me acojo a los brazos de mi mejor amigo, no de mi amante. Hyoga me besa el pelo, pero sus manos bajan de pronto de mi cintura a la carne más abajo, para acariciarme y presionarme contra él. Siva, su pecho, su cuerpo... está hirviendo, tanto que me parece imposible que esté bien. Le toco el cuello, el pecho, pero Hyoga fija mis manos con las suyas en su cuerpo, y de pronto jadea, respirando como si hubiera ansiado mi toque. - Shun.- susurra.- No me quieres? Tócame... soy tuyo-  
Siva, tú sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto.  
Deslizo mis manos, las palmas abiertas, por sus pectorales abultados y dorados, los músculos intercostales suaves y perfectos, el apretado estómago, músculos como elásticos y firmes bloques rodeando su ombligo, que es pequeño y salta bajo mi toque. Hyoga pone sus manos en mis hombros, tomándolos con firmeza, y besa mi cuello, lo besa como si yo fuera una mujer, con labios primero tibios y secos pero luego húmedos y apasionados. Cuando siento su lengua bajo mi oreja las rodillas casi me fallan, y cierro los dedos sobre sus pequeños, claros pezones, que se transforman en duros botones contra mi palma, mientras él desliza su lengua dentro de mi oído, ahogando todo sonido como el que no sea de su respiración y mi corazón.  
- Hyo-og-ga...- jadeo.- Sólo si quieres... no tienes que...- - Llevo semanas pensándolo.- susurra, y presiona su cuerpo contra el mío: se me abren los ojos, porque aunque he visto a Hyoga desnudo incontables veces, su presión lo hace parecer enorme y tan duro y caliente que me parece increíble que sea suyo.- Y te parece que no quiero-  
Lo rodeo con mis brazos, y Hyoga inclina la cabeza para continuar más debajo de mis clavículas. Supongo que mi primer gemido lo toma por sorpresa: una cosa que han hecho los estrógenos es hacer mis pezones hipersensibles, más suaves y tiernos que los de un hombre, aunque gracias a Siva no produzco oxitocina o tendría pechos... mis pectorales son completamente masculinos, pero los pezones en ellos son tan sensibles que un golpe en el pecho me deja sin aire. Hyoga está deslizando su lengua alrededor de uno de ellos, y luego inclina la cabeza y aprieta sus labios herméticamente contra mi pecho, para empezar a succionar mientras su lengua juega dando lametones.  
Espero que no haya mucho eco o me van a oír hasta en Piscis: pero jadeo y gimo con todo el volumen de mi voz, mi columna derritiéndose, mis dedos engarfiados en su pelo claro, su sexo y el mío apretados y frotándose en cada leve movimiento, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome, mientras empieza a mordisquearme y yo grito su nombre. Me está haciendo el amor como se lo haría a una mujer, y yo respondo como una a sus caricias, cuando una de sus manos baja hasta mis nalgas y me alza, para montarme en su cintura, levantándome en vilo.  
- Hyoga... Hyoga... - repito como un mantra, la cabeza echada atrás, mis caderas moviéndose contra él, mientras él empieza a dibujar círculos concéntricos alrededor de mi otro pezón, su lengua caliente demorándose una eternidad antes de lamerme lentamente. Se me escapa un grito cuando empieza a succionar más fuerte que en el otro de súbito, sus dedos encargándose de retorcer el otro entretanto. Yo paso a la incoherencia cuando sus dientes me aprietan al punto del dolor y luego sopla aire helado sobre el botón que sus dientes acaban de torturar.  
No sé ni cómo acabo en la cama bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo nuestros miembros alineados el uno contra el otro, cómo las pieles ardientes y sedosas se aprietan y frotan juntas mientras nos besamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Hyoga domina el beso, lento y exigente, y sus manos se entrelazan con las mías, los dedos entrecruzados apretadamente, nuestros corazones latiendo enloquecidos.  
- Hyoga...- susurro, cubriendo de besos su rostro.- te amo... te he amado siempre-  
- Shhh...- susurra, besándome los párpados. Lo siento deslizar su mano entre nosotros, y de pronto está acariciándome, suave y ardiente, y cuando aprieta su mano siento que me voy a morir de placer.  
Acabamos sentados, frente a frente, las piernas abiertas y enlazadas, besándonos mientras su mano se mueve lenta y torturante en mi miembro erguido, y las mías acarician frenéticamente su fuerte, enrojecido sexo. Estallamos juntos, Hyoga acelerando el ritmo de sus manos cuando no puede más, y los dos eyaculamos juntos, mi semen manchándole el pecho como un disparo, el suyo derramándose inacabable sobre mi vientre. Un momento luego estamos tendidos de costado, abrazados, Hyoga acariciándome el pelo antes de caer dormido, enredados en las sábanas blancas del lecho de Gemini. Sobre nosotros, el remate de la cabecera es de bronce, con un medallón de oro: los gemelos. Imitamos su posición, medio tendidos medio de costado, profundamente dormidos. Nuestros Cosmos se calman y se separan, tras el placer.  
Pero muy poco después, abro los ojos, mirando el dosel blanco sobre mi cabeza, y a pesar del brazo fuerte que me rodea, tengo frío.  
Los días siguientes son tan perfectos que si no fuera porque conozco su Cosmo, pensaría que Morpheus ha vuelto a las andadas, dándome ahora ensueños en vez de pesadillas. Excepto, claro está, por la tristeza que inunda el Cosmo de Shiryu cuando me palmea delicadamente la mano y me susurra felicidades, los dos con una alegre sonrisa. Pero no puede mentirme: su Cosmo y el mío siguen acoplándose como dos gemelos a través de un espejo. Entrenamos: enseñamos: meditamos: y exploramos nuestros Cosmos y poderes con una precisión y concentración que no podrías conseguir en ningún otro sitio. Saori se dedica a poner Santuario en Orden: Seiya disfruta encontrando a viejos amigos: Shiryu enseña a los aprendices sobre teología y filosofía: Hyoga entrena con Milo, hasta ir más allá de la ejecución Aurora.  
Y yo... medito. Entreno. Aprendo sobre Gemini mucho más de lo que esperaba mientras fuerzo mi Cosmo a encontrar la cuarta dimensión, a inundarme de un modo que intuyo complementará los poderes de Andrómeda a los de Gemini, así como el Dragón complementa los de Shiryu y Pegaso los de Seiya. El cometa de Seiya carga la flecha de Sagitario de una fuerza ardiente irresistible: la fuerza del Dragón, convierte las armas de Libra en armas irrompibles sostenidas por manos de acero. Mu me ayuda a acabar la transformación de la armadura de Gemini, para mí: por supuesto no hay forma que el armatoste que usaba Saga pudiera ser sostenido por mis hombros. Mu y mi propio Cosmo convierten el oro en un reluciente peto de hombreras redondeadas como las de la armadura de Andrómeda, pero la protección de la cadera es un faldón abierto al frente que me rodea hasta los tobillos, abierto también a los costados. Las altas botas me cubren los muslos, y los guanteletes el codo, con una elegante guarda sobre las manos. Un cinto ancho y decorado me rodea la cintura y parte del torso, con el símbolo de gemini, y el yelmo ya no tiene dos rostros, los cuales están en cambio dibujados en las guardas de mis manos. El yelmo sigue siendo cuadrado, pero ya no es pesado, sino que enmarca mi rostro con suavidad, una delicada protección en la frente y el puente de la nariz ligeramente puntiaguda hacia los pómulos sombreando mis ojos.  
La armadura está hermosa: Mu incluso le añadió doble guarda para mis cadenas, pero tendré que encontrar la manera de las cadenas se transformen al pasar a Gemini... si eso vuelve a suceder. Saori dice que no debería pasar.  
Pero pasada una semana, aunque parte de mí es feliz con Hyoga, cuando cada noche se escurre en secreto a mis habitaciones en Gemini, otra parte de mí está sumida en la desesperación. Por más que me esfuerzo, el Cosmo no me obedece: no logro fundir mi Cosmo con el de Gemini. Puedo usar el ataque de Ares, pero no puedo usar el Cosmo dorado a mi voluntad: y cuando me derrumbo, jadeante y exhausto, vuelvo a ser Andrómeda de inmediato.  
No puedo. Porqué no puedo?  
Quizá es un error. Quizá yo no debería aspirar a ser Gemini.  
Quisiera consultarlo con Shiryu, pero no me atrevo a ir a verlo. No quiero molestarlo, aunque él sigue tan cálido y amable como siempre.  
Hyoga y Seiya dicen que me tomará tiempo acostumbrarme, que debo tomármelo con calma. Pero hay algo en los ojos de Saori cuando me mira.  
- Shun-  
Mi meditación es suavemente invadida por un Cosmo de oro, un Cosmo que conozco y amo. Saori apoya suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro, mientras Lleva la túnica de Athena, Saori lleva el cinto enjoyado, el collar y la diadema, pero también el peto sobre el busto que es la única pieza de la armadura de Athena que usa siempre. Se ve hermosa y ultraterrena, pero su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma mientras se sienta a mi lado en la roca que domina las casa de Gemini, Aries y tauro, sobre la que estoy sentado, las piernas cruzadas, meditando vestido con la armadura de Gemini, incluido el suelto y largo manto blanco.  
Es una tarde hermosa en Santuario. El sol se pone rojo en el mar, y el viento es cálido, sobre la tierra amarillenta y radiante salpicada de blanco mármol aquí y allá. Es una tierra blanca y dorada: nada mejor para Saori.  
- Cómo va todo allá arriba?- pregunto, viéndola recogerse el pelo en un hombro con un gesto de colegiala y permitiéndose un gesto de leve cansancio que no se permitiría ante nadie más que nosotros.  
- Como las reverendas. La burocracia es increíble. Además que vivían de tributos de los aldeanos... y no sé si comían Cosmo o qué. Estoy reorganizando todo para que tengan ingresos fijos, un escalafón claro, y una jerarquía más organizada y lógica-  
- Qué tal la piscina del Patriarca-  
Saori se echa a reír.- Fantástica... es del porte de una cancha de fútbol-  
Nuestras risas se unen, tibias y claras. Luego Athena se apoya en mi hombro, y la rodeo con el brazo, para permitirnos un momento de paz.  
- Shun, te estás esforzando demasiado. Quizá me equivoqué al presionarte tanto. Gemini vendrá a ti, ten calma-  
Suspiro, y sé que ha venido hasta acá no a buscar consuelo, sino que a ofrecerlo como siempre. Cómo puede ser tan perfecta? No es Athena. Es Saori, mi querida Saori.  
- No sé que estoy haciendo mal-  
- Quizá te fuerzas mucho. Es como cuando buscas algo y no lo encuentras: siempre aparece lo que no estás buscando. O quizá no estás todo lo sereno que necesitas estar-  
Cierro los ojos. Saori sabe que estoy durmiendo con Hyoga y que tengo miles, pero miles de dudas.  
- No puedo-  
- Shhh.- La voz es de Athena, pero el beso de Saori.- Deja que el Cosmo te domine, no trates de dominar al Cosmo. Deja que el poder fluya de ti y lo encontrarás, porque el séptimo sentido no puede ser alcanzado de ninguna manera, sino que vive en ti... déjalo respirar, caballero-  
Cierro los ojos bajo la tibia ternura de su Cosmo, y dejo fluir el mío. Y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que nos sorprende la noche, pero aún brillamos, magenta y dorado iluminando el mármol.  
- Shun-  
- Estoy aquí, Hyoga.- me sorprende encontrar a Hyoga ya en mis habitaciones cuando regreso. Está sentado en mi lecho- nuestro, debería decir, porque estoy seguro que no ha estrenado la cama de Camus- leyendo una carta, que guarda en cuanto llego. Puedo sentir su Cosmo dolorido, desde aquí.  
Qué demonios?  
- Está todo bien?- pregunto, quitándome el polerón que llevo, ya que las armaduras ya están guardadas en sus respectivas cajas por la noche. Me siento a su lado, tomándole la mano, sintiendo que necesita hablar.  
Pero no lo hace. No se desahoga: pero oprime mi mano con fuerza un momento, los ojos cerrados, y luego se levanta para mirar hacia la noche por la ventana, su rostro lejano y perdido. No soporto ver dolor en esos ojos azules.  
- Hyoga-  
- Estoy bien, Shun- me dice con un leve suspiro, y su flequillo le cubre el rostro un momento antes de volverse y decirme en un tono sólo un poco forzado.- Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? Milo barrió el piso conmigo hoy, siempre se está sacando trucos nuevos de la manga... o debería decir del aguijón? De todos modos-  
- Hyoga.- repito, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Hyoga se muerde los labios, me mira, y veo ese dolor. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, me oprime en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que sé que le habría partido la espalda a un hombre normal. Sus besos se vuelven desesperados, terribles, y su Cosmo es blanco, agitado e hiriente como una tormenta de nieve. Mi Cosmo se enciende en respuesta, y ambos luchan: pero el mío vence, y cuando nos caemos en la cama en medio de nuestro apasionado abrazo, sus besos frenéticos ya no son fríos, sino ardientes. Nos arrancamos la ropa, y en su pasión, su salvaje necesidad de sentir mi carne mi corazón responde con tanta fuerza como mi cuerpo: por primera vez lo siento, indeciso y vacilante, buscando mi entrada, intentando hacer algo que sé que no ha hecho ni se ha planteado jamás, de lo que sólo tiene una vaga idea. Lo ayudo y lo guío, enseñándole la forma, y mi leve dolor es compensado con creces al sentir su calor y verlo echar la cabeza atrás en un prolongado jadeo de placer cuando al fin su miembro se hunde profundamente en mi recto. El ritmo de sus caderas se hace violento y ansioso: y su Cosmo vuelve a alzarse, también violento y otra vez quemante en su frío. El frío me hace doler, pero no soy capaz de invocar mi propio Cosmo, no con Hyoga empujándose cada vez más violentamente contra mi pasaje, su pene helado y ardiente a la vez. Jadeo y me aferro a las almohadas, y entonces siento su orgasmo, que estalla como no había estallado nunca antes en un chorro salvaje que me inunda hasta el pecho, o al menos lo siento así.  
- Hyoga... Hyoga... - medio susurro, medio grito, mientras su Cosmos helado me azota como el viento ártico cuando el orgasmo lo sacude.- HYOGA-  
- CLAIRE-  
? 


	5. Chapter 5

THE WEAKEST LINK A Saint Seiya Fiction.  
By The Fox.

Chapter Five:  
Endless Chain. 

I only want to love you - that is certain though it seems that nothing has been promised I was lost and confused, slamming up against the wall I want the two of us to be together forever This is a confusing kind of love But now you've started to melt While eyeing the still undefined tomorrow the days are passing swiftly and we are not alone we'll walk together through the unending road... I BELIEVE IN OUR ENDLESS CHAIN nothing would change as the living can't live forever: we would be two footprints together; unwilling to part I want to hold you we'll walk together through the unending road I BELIEVE IN OUR ENDLESS CHAIN

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo sentado en el borde de la cama, y Hyoga aún tendido en la cama, los puños apretando las sábanas. Hay un largo silencio antes de que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de hablar, aunque Hyoga sabe que le corresponde a él. - Dios, Shun, los siento tanto...- susurra de pronto y rompe en lágrimas. Pero él no debe sentirlo. Soy yo quien lo siente. He estado tan feliz, que no sospeché nada... o sí?  
Yo sabía que había algo raro.  
Soy yo quien ha sido el victimario de su mejor amigo, casi como si tuviera un cuchillo sangrante en la mano. Soy yo quien lo ha torturado.  
- Hyoga-  
Mi mejor amigo de años, mi amante de unas semanas aferra mi mano y me atrae a él, en donde lloramos los dos abrazados en un estrecho espacio, en donde nada es extraño, todo es familiar: somos lo que hemos sido siempre, Hyoga y Shun, Cisme y Andrómeda, amigos, hermanos, compañeros de armas, la respuesta de un alma a otra. Sus brazos me aferran y estrechan, mientras solloza en mi pelo como si fuera a partírsele el corazón y a morirse mis brazos. Mi Cosmos se extiende como un vapor tibio, como unas alas, y lo sostengo en mis brazos, meciéndolo, hasta que sus sollozos se calman y sus brazos se relajan. Por un momento pienso que se ha dormido, pero luego levanta la cara, aunque sus ojos no me miran. Los aprieta con fuerza y se lleva las manos a los ojos, cubriéndoselos como si no soportara mirarme.  
- Perdóname!- exclama, con la voz quebrada.  
- Hyoga, está bien.- susurro con un hilo de voz.  
- No, no está bien! Perdóname! Yo... no sabía-  
- No sabías que-  
- No sabía que la amaba! No lo supe hasta que la dejé, hasta que leí sus cartas de amor... la amo, Shun, y también te amo a ti, pero no puedo... no puedo... olvidarla, no puedo dejarla así...- se le escapa un sollozo, pero se contiene: mi frío, orgulloso Cisne está destrozado, y soy yo quien lo ha destruido.  
Hyoga, amor mío, nunca quise que pasara esto!  
- Eres tú quien tiene que perdonarme.- le susurro, y le tomo las manos, buscando la mirada de sus ojos desesperados.- Hyoga, es por amor a mí que te forzaste a algo que no sentías. Nunca quise que pasara esto. Debiste haberme dicho... debiste haberte dado cuenta que la amabas más a ella que a mí...- la voz me está fallando, pero no importa. Lo amo lo suficiente.- ... tienes que volver con ella-  
- No la amo más. La amo... de forma... diferente...- Hyoga llora junto conmigo, y cuando me abraza de nuevo es usando toda su fuerza sus brazos un nudo en mi cintura.- Shun, mi amor, mi niño, nunca quise que sufrieras, nunca quise verte triste, no soporto verte llorar... yo te amo... eres mi vida, mi hermano, eres todo para mí... pero ella-  
- Me amas como a un hermano y a ella como mujer.- digo, un dedo en sus labios.- Está bien, Hyoga. Yo también te amo, y quiero que seas feliz. Por favor... sé feliz-  
- Shun.- Me besa la frente las sienes, y nos mecemos porque no podemos parar de llorar. No sé quién consuela a quién: pero está bien que sea así, porque somos amigos.  
Hyoga es mi mejor amigo, ahora y para siempre. Nada más, pero tampoco nada menos. - Shun... por favor no me odies... no podría soportarlo-  
- Nunca podría odiarte. Sólo prométeme-  
- ... todo, Shun-  
- Que seremos siempre lo que hemos sido. Tú mi mejor amigo... yo tú mejor amigo... te acuerdas-  
El rostro de Hyoga se contrae y me derriba en el lecho, dejando salir toda su angustia, su dolor, su agonía contra mí pecho. Me aferra como si temiera que lo rechazara: pero sus lágrimas y las mías se unen, y sé con alegría que lo que es nuestro, lo que ha sido nuestro, lo será para siempre.

A la medianoche, abandona mi cuarto para irse a la Casa de Acuario, en donde sé que le espera una larga noche insomne, componiendo la carta más difícil que haya escrito en su vida. Pero sé que le irá bien: Claire lo ama demasiado. Y cómo voy a culparla por amarlo, si sé que Hyoga es... lo que es?  
Pero cuando se va, y me quedo solo en la Casa de Gemini, la soledad, la frialdad, el silencio me abruman. No puedo dormir: ni siquiera lo intento. Estoy solo.  
Hyoga se ha ido, pero aún hace frío. Es como si su ausencia provocara más frío que el más poderoso que pudiese invocar.  
Me dirijo al salón, al final de ese largo y engañador pasillo. La luna traza contrastes tan violentos en negro y blanco que borra cualquier otro color. Blanco y negro: negativo y positivo, ying y yang, sueños y pesadillas.  
Y ahora entiendo por fin cabalmente las palabras de Claudia, la sibilia.  
Las pesadillas son buenas porque terminan.  
Los sueños son terribles... porque terminan.  
Porque todo es finito, lo malo es menos doloroso que lo bueno: incluso el dolor es finito, maravillosamente, y la felicidad es finita, tristemente. Es el fin y la muerte lo que hacen soportable la vida a los infelices.  
Las puertas del Salón se cierran a mi espalda, y me quedo solo, frente a la imponente caja dorada de la armadura de Gemini.  
El Cosmo me inunda. Es lo único consolador que me queda. Aún es mío. Aún lo tengo. El Cosmo estalla a mi alrededor, pero no quiero hacer nada con él. Sólo quiero envolverme con él, abrigarme con él, dejar que me inunde y me lleve a un lugar donde esté oscuro, y esté... solo. Donde haya paz, y el corazón deje de dolerme tanto, y la vergüenza deje de corroerme por lo que le hice a Hyoga, y pueda dormir.  
El Cosmo se vuelve dorado a mi alrededor, como un manto tibio. Despacio se forman cuatro formas, cuatro sombras a mis pies, como si cuatro potentes luces me iluminaran. Y en esas sombras hay... estrellas. Constelaciones.  
No son sombras. Son portales, la cuarta dimensión de Ares, que al fin se rinde a mí. Saori tenía razón: siempre encuentras lo que buscabas cuando ya has terminado de buscarlo.  
Dudo, inclinándome para tocar las sombras. Mis manos pasan hacia el otro lado, pero entonces, las sombras empiezan a girar.  
Y entonces comprendo.  
Cuatro universos paralelos. Cuatro universos, cuatro dimensiones en interminable espiral, formando en cada giro una infinita posibilidad. Mil veinticuatro posibilidades de jamás encontrar la salida.  
Entonces la Tormenta Nebular se alza y fluye eterna hacia las dimensiones. Y entonces comprendo mi poder. Nadie podrá resistirse a mi llamada: a la caída a un abismo más eterno, y a la vez más cambiante que la misma muerte.  
- TORMENTA DIMENSIONAL!  
La caja de Gemini estalla en Cosmo dorado y me baña con suavidad, la armadura abrazándome de una forma que por primera vez es familiar. Lo siento. Ya no son las cadenas de Andrómeda. Otra cosa cuelga de mis muñecas, pero es invisible, porque sólo existe en un plano a la vez de la realidad. Sólo se hacen visibles cuando las lanzo al aire y ataco, como relámpagos de oro parpadeantes en la noche.  
Y es entonces que finalmente comprendo que las cadenas de Andrómeda no son sino la expresión, el arma que ejecuta mi poder. Los lazos. Las cadenas.  
Yo soy los lazos que unen una persona a otra: soy el amor y el odio, la pasión y la repulsión, la emulación y la amistad. Yo soy la cadena que ata: soy el lazo que atraviesa el vacío, a través de todas las dimensiones, a través de todos los mundos y todos los elementos, la mano que aferra otra mano en medio de inmenso universo en que vivimos.  
De persona a persona. Un lazo. Un eslabón.  
Lazos que son invisibles, hasta que guían tus acciones.  
Amo a Hyoga. Hyoga ama a Claire. No debería, por lo tanto, amar a Claire yo también?  
Silogismos en silogismos. Y es así que la cadena se hace eterna.  
Las cadenas de Gemini, el amor y el odio, restallan como látigos en mis manos, y ambas caras combinadas conforman el Tao. Shiryu tenía razón.  
Mi Cosmo se eleva al cielo, como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces...

No sé cuánto rato vuelo por el cielo y el espacio, perdido en el Cosmo, pero cuando al fin se apaga con un suspiro y un susurro de luces regreso a mí en la sala de Gemini, mientras Cosmo lentamente deja de ser visible como la enceguecedora aura dorada que traza sombras en las paredes. Y ya no estoy agotado: pero el poder me ha drenado de toda emoción, de todo dolor, y deseo sólo dormir. Cuando me volteo, hay alguien de pie en la entrada de la Casa de Gemini, esbelta figura recortada contra el cielo de Grecia. Su largo cabello flamea en el viento, negro contra radiante azul tachonado de estrellas: si no fuera por eso, pensaría que es una estatua griega, porque sus proporciones son perfectas.  
Avanza hacia mí, y las sombras y luces trazan misterio en su cara. Cuando al fin está frente a mí, los ojos grises que me han dado tanta fuerza me miran intensamente.  
- Shiryu.- susurro, porque la voz no me da para más. La armadura me abandona con suavidad en fluida luz. Sin ella, siento frío, y me abrazo. Quisiera decirle algo, darle las gracias, pero estoy temblando.  
- Te sentí. Llamándome-  
- Yo... no-  
- Fue tu Cosmo. Lo sentí estallar... radiante y hermoso, pero dolorido.- me susurra, y en sus ojos hay tanto orgullo, y tanta preocupación, que el stress de las últimas semanas me domina y acabo sollozando allí de pie, las manos en la cara, hasta que él me abraza y mis lágrimas van a manchar su prístino traje blanco.  
Y su Cosmos me envuelve, suave como un baño tibio, hasta que no me doy cuenta cuando las lágrimas se convierten en besos. No sé cómo me dormí en sus brazos como un niño, ni como acabé acurrucado a su lado en el lecho de Libra. Pero sí sé que al despertar y ver su rostro dormido a mi lado, su mentón descansando sobre mi frente, sus manos sosteniendo las mías, nuestros cuerpos aún vestidos abrazados y tibios, siento que estoy al fin exactamente donde debo estar.  
- Shiryu...- susurro.  
Mi dragón me suelta, se voltea de bruces, hunde la cabeza en la almohada y me suelta algo que suena muy semejante a vete a la mierda Shun, es muy temprano aún.  
No sé qué malvado instinto me hace levantarle la camisa y subiéndome en su espalda, apartar ese hermoso mar de pelo negro azulado y empezar a besar su nuca y mordisquearle los hombros. Lo siento suspirar, y luego noto que tiembla. Se está riendo.  
- Estás contratado como despertador.- dice, aún con los ojos pegados, levantando la cabeza de la almohada.  
- Sólo como despertador?- pregunto ofendido.  
- Sí.- Shiryu se apoya en un codo y me mira con una sonrisa, frotándose los ojos.- A no ser, claro, que sepas hacer algo más-  
- Trato hecho.-

- LO HAS LOGRADO!- Seiya casi me derriba cuando lo veo a la mañana siguiente, al regresar a Gemini. Espero que piense que vengo de trotar. Me agarra del cuello y hunde su puño juguetonamente en mi coronilla hasta que suplico que me suelte, mientras me arrastra escaleras abajo riendo. - Sentí tu Cosmos explotar como un cohete anoche, casi me muero del susto hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que era, Shun, si apuesto que lo sintieron hasta los caballeros ciegos, sordos y muertos... fue increíble.- Me elogia profusamente y yo siento un poco de timidez: pero cuando siento a mi lado el brazo - y la sonrisa- de Shiryu me siento cómodo, y hasta orgulloso. - Gracias. Fue un verdadero parto, pero salió.- digo sonriendo. Es entonces que veo a Saori, que baja sonriéndome, y sé que no sólo me sonríe por mi triunfo, sino porque siente cómo mi Cosmo y el de Shiryu, aún separados, se entremezclan inconteniblemente, con el movimiento suave del agua llenando un lago, de las nubes en el cielo.  
- Felicidades, Shun.- dice, antes de echarme los brazos al cuello y besarme ambas mejillas. La rodeo con mis brazos, su breve cintura casi demasiado delicada bajo mis brazos, y la aprieto, sintiendo sus senos contra mi pecho: Saori, mi amiga, mi hermana, mi Diosa. La mejor consejera del mundo, la más paciente. Su piel, tan frágil bajo mi mejilla: tan etérea, y tantos que desean lastimarla. No lo permitiré: mientras me queden arrestos, nada le sucederá, no porque sea Athena, sino porque es Saori.  
- Felicidades a los dos.- me susurra.- puedo mirar-  
- Mirar? SAORI!- exclamo, poniéndome fucsia. A veces entiendo porqué quieren matarla, porque suelta la risa mientras Shiryu sólo sonríe.  
- Hola-  
No he visto venir a Hyoga. Bajo el fuerte sol, su piel parece casi cerúlea: está muy pálido, y sus ojeras son tan profundas que me hacen pensar en la sombra del hielo. Mi corazón va a él, inevitablemente, pero me quedo junto a Shiryu. Aunque no puedo evitar la ansiedad en mi voz cuando hablo, notando sus uñas carcomidas, su obvia ansiedad.  
- Hyoga? Estás... bien?- agrego, indeciso de preguntar en público si le escribió a Claire o no. Hyoga baja la escalinata hasta nosotros, y puedo ver a Saori ( bendito sea su dulce corazón) ahora que ya estoy bien, transfiere su eterna preocupación por nosotros a Hyoga.  
- No parece que hayas dormido muy bien. - dice, tibiamente, tocándole el brazo. Puedo ver a Hyoga parpadear como si tratara de controlarse y tengo la súbita intuición de que está a punto de echarse a llorar.  
- Hyoga-  
- Adivina quien se ha graduado.- Seiya me interrumpe, empujándome hacia los brazos de Hyoga, y hay algo extraño en su mirada.- Shuncito se la ha podido con Gemini, no crees que es genial-  
- Felicidades.- me dice sin calor, aunque hay auténtico asombro en sus ojos: pero lo que hay es también miedo, y remordimiento. Comprende que fue el dolor que me causó lo que me dio el último empujón para abrirme a Gemini: y se siente culpable. Mi pobre, amado Hyoga. Alguien puede controlar a quien ama, y cuándo?  
Lo abrazo afectuosamente: su abrazo es apretado y emocional, y lo siento muy cerca del borde de sus nervios. - Shun...- susurra.- Perdóname-  
- Ya te dije que todo está bien.- susurro de regreso. Mi rostro roza el suyo, y un momento después sus labios están en los míos, con hambre y angustia.  
Puedo sentir como mi shock me paraliza: pero el shock a mi alrededor es como una piedra en un estanque. Me echo atrás, y aunque no lo deseo mi Cosmo se enciende en ira tras lo ocurrido anoche: pero sólo entonces escucho a Saori gritar una prohibición, no a mí ni a Hyoga, sino que a Shiryu.  
Mi calmado, sereno dragón ha puesto toda su fuerza en sus manos: una para arrancarme de Hyoga, otra para darle vuelta la cara con tal fuerza que si no hubiera sido un Caballero lo habría matado.  
- Cómo te atreves?- sisea, como una serpiente enfurecida. Juraría que hasta hincha el cuello - Cómo te atreves, después de-  
Hyoga se yergue, pero no mira a Shiryu, me mira a mí. - Le contaste a todo el mundo-  
- Shun está conmigo ahora.- suelta Shiryu, con voz reconcentrada. El silencio es como hielo, irradiando de Hyoga.  
Cuando avanza hacia Shiryu, Shiryu empuña las manos: pero antes de que me meta en medio, se mete Seiya, sujetando los puños del Dragón.  
- ya basta de estupideces! Shun no es una mujer para que peleen por ella, par de... Shiryu, no seas idiota! Hyoga y Shun se han querido desde que eran pendejos, no te acuerdas?- barbota. Yo me quedo boquiabierto. Seiya pensaba eso!  
Veo cómo le duelen sus palabras. Veo cómo a Shiryu le duele que Seiya se ponga del lado de Hyoga y no el suyo.  
Veo la duda en sus ojos grises, y se me parte el corazón.  
- Seiya, suéltalo.- digo con sequedad.- Y no necesito que se peleen. Hyoga, me vuelves a poner una mano encima tras lo de anoche, y te parto la cara.- agrego, con voz seca, aunque sé que Hyoga lee en mis ojos cuánto lo amo aún, cuánto lo amaré siempre. Luego, en silencio, tomo la mano de Shiryu.  
Su mirada casi me hace flaquear las rodillas. Había dudado, y ahora me mira como si le hubiera devuelto el sol. Le he dado tan poco, pero sus ojos relucen como lagos bajo las estrellas, inundados de súbita felicidad, y me siento feliz y orgulloso, mucho más que de Gémini, de poder poner esa luz en las profundidades grises.  
Un sollozo me sobresalta.  
Y un momento después mi frío, mi noble Hyoga, está en los brazos de Saori, su rostro hundido en su suave escote, sollozando su corazón afuera. Me dejo caer junto a él: mis brazos lo rodean también, lo rodean con todo el amor que tengo, y tras un momento siento a Seiya y a Shiryu acercarse a nuestro dolorido, confundido Cisne. Hyoga sollozando es todo lo que queda de mi sueño, peor que ninguna pesadilla: pero sé que se curará. Para eso estoy yo, que lo amo como a mi vida: para eso estamos todos, que lo amamos tan indescriptiblemente. Ese amor, la cadena que nos une para siempre, que será una línea salvavidas, siempre, pase lo que pase.  
Es mi promesa: un juramento eterno. Yo soy la cadena.  
Pero miro a Shiryu bajo el sol, y veo a mi misterioso destino, presentido pero siempre ignorado, silente e imparable. No es Hyoga, mi pasado, mi niñez y mis recuerdos: es Shiryu, que me envuelve con la suavidad y la fiereza de las olas.  
El sol nos deslumbra. Por fin, los sueños y las pesadillas se han acabado, de la única forma en que un sueño acaba: se ha hecho real.  
Y se siente como miles de violines en el viento...

- Le escribí a Claire, pero tengo que esperar la respuesta.- dice al fin, cuando tras secarnos los ojos y reunirnos en las habitaciones de Saori estamos todos sorbiendo té o café que ella nos sirve, como si en vez de Athena fuera Hebe, y Hyoga parece haber recuperado algo el control de sus nervios.- Las cartas se demoran en llegar a Asgard-  
- Hyoga... tengo que disculparme. No me dí cuenta de que te sucedía algo así.- dice Shiryu. Siempre he envidiado la fácil diplomacia, la elocuencia de Shiryu, pero ahora me doy cuenta que le es fácil porque sus sentimientos son nobles, y por ello, jamás indignos de expresar. - Perdóname-  
Hyoga mueve la cabeza. Tiene los ojos rojos, pero ha recuperado un poco el control.  
- Perdónenme ustedes a mí. Yo... - suspira.- Shun, lamento mucho lo que pasó. Sólo quería...- Hyoga mueve la cabeza, y veo la vergüenza en sus ojos.- Sentir que aún había alguien que podía quererme, no te culpo si me odias ahora. No estaba pensando. Si tú y Shiryu están juntos, yo... me alegro si son felices-  
Asiento, incapaz de hablar, rojo como una cereza; luego, trato de cambiar el tono.  
- Siempre te queda Seiya-  
Los hago reír.- No! Ewww! EWWW!- los dos se apartan a empujones riendo. Saori me mira con aprobación, mientras frota el hombro de Hyoga, sentada a su lado.- Creo que estarás mejor con Claire. Por qué no vas-  
- Cuidas lo que es tuyo, no-  
- Cállate, Seiya-  
- Pero-  
- Ve, Hyoga. Seguro que llegas antes de la carta. Y Claire te ama: no deberías preocuparte-  
- Tú crees-  
Hyoga, qué hay en ti que no merezca amor? Eres un hombre maravilloso, aunque no seas para mí. Sé que Saori también lo envía para que se acostumbre a nuestra relación: no se le escapa una. Lo despido con besos y abrazos sin inhibiciones, y Hyoga parte adonde sé que está su felicidad. Lo dejo partir, porque la mía está a mi lado, su mano discretamente en mi espalda.  
Saori se lleva a Seiya a entrenar: la veo sonreír mientras se va, satisfecha con nuestra felicidad. Y la tuya, mi Dama? O te basta sólo con la de los demás, la nuestra es la tuya? O hay una posibilidad de que ese morocho bocón que llevas a tu lado se aclare de una vez y se de cuenta que todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que ha luchado, todo lo que ha buscado, no es por Athena ni por el mundo, sino que por ti?  
- Shun.- susurra Shiryu.- Qué estás pensando-  
- En Seiya y Saori. Y en nosotros.- susurro, de pronto indeciso. Shiryu no ha dicho nada.- Digo, si quieres que-  
Shiryu sonríe, sin mirarme, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras se yergue contra el horizonte como un gato estirándose. Parece tan feliz que se me contagia su sonrisa, su serenidad.  
- Esto nunca ha sido sobre lo que yo quiero.- dijo Shiryu sonriendo.- Es sobre lo que tú quieras.- agrega, y de pronto sus ojos grises me miran fijamente, tan fijamente que mi corazón da un salto.- Tú eres lo que yo quiero-  
Intento bromear, intento decir algo, pero no me sale la voz. Quisiera besarlo, pero no debería aquí, no en la colina que domina Santuario, no donde todos podrían vernos, donde Saori.  
Oh, what the heck.  
Le echo los brazos al cuello, y no hay suficiente aire en el mundo que pueda eternizar este beso.  
Y que nos miren, no me puede importar menos. Incluso los caballeros que no estén mirando sentirán mi aura mezclarse con la suya, y formar una tercera, una que es más grande que la suma de las dos. Su Cosmos se abre como un gran lago bajo el mar, cascadas inundándolo bello y vibrante, y mi aura crea arcoiris y ondas en el agua, dándole vida, mientras él contiene todo lo que yo soy con facilidad.  
- Porqué?- susurro, mi voz jadeante por el beso.- Porqué, Shiryu-  
- Porqué?- repite Shiryu. Su voz es baja, y hay un leve temblor allí: un temblor del que no se avergüenza, no mientras sonríe, pero aunque sus ojos son como el cielo hay pasión allí, incluso mientras mantiene su voz firme.- Deja que te cuente una historia-  
Había una vez, una flor...

La casa de Libra es acogedora y tranquila, su diseño geométrico y concéntrico semejante a los círculos de un estanque: nunca había pensado en ello. Como para acentuar la impresión, la colcha de la gran cama adornada por una balanza de bronce en la cabecera son verde nenúfar, las sábanas prístino blanco, y sobre esos dos colores me tiendo desnudo, mi cabello tintado de luces verdosas el complemento a su lecho. Shiryu me mira de pie junto a la cama, y es bello como una estatua griega, su larga melena lisa moviéndose a cada leve gesto, lisa como el agua que cae. Se sienta junto a mí, y apoya los brazos junto a mis hombros, delicadamente, inclinándose. Lo miro a los ojos, y deseo hacer: deseo tenderlo y amarlo centímetro a centímetro, por primera vez no avergonzado de mi cuerpo, de mi femineidad, de mis deseos. Cuando se tiende sobre mí y el calor de su cuerpo se traspasa al mío, su Cosmo extendido y abierto sobre el mío, podría llorar de felicidad sólo con ello.  
- Shun...- la voz de Shiryu es una oda y un poema completo cuando empieza a besarme el cuello, lento, concentrado, su succión deleitosa y firme. Lo rodeo con mis brazos, jugando con ese hermoso mar de pelo como ébano, y sus caricias son fuertes. Sabe que soy un caballero, que soy tan resistente como él, y no tiene miedo de lastimarme, sin importar que tan afeminadas sean mis caderas y mis manos. - Shiryu...- jadeo.- Te deseo. Ahora. Y siempre.- añado, mirándolo a la cara. Sus ojos parecen titilar un momento, antes de abrazarme contra él como un secreto, como un objeto preciado.  
Mis besos son tímidos un momento, y luego lo siento jadear cuando mi movimiento hace que su miembro y el mío se alineen entre nuestros vientres y se froten deliciosamente a cada roce. Se mueve contra mí, estableciendo un ritmo: se traiciona revelándome lo sibarita que es, cuán lento y profundo es el ritmo que lo lleva al placer. El mío es más rápido, más ansioso y leve, y lo torturo forzando mi ritmo, hasta que estoy a punto de estallar.  
- Shun...- jadea él: me ve lleno de placer, moviéndome contra él con libertad, y aunque sé que los testículos le deben arder como un infierno y que su miembro está pesado y duro como hierro, se contiene como el maestro Zen que es mientras me llevo contra su cuerpo casi al clímax. Siento sus manos, masajeando mis nalgas, y emito un jadeo cuando su boca se ocupa de los pequeños y ardientes pequeños pezones de mi pecho, su lengua presionándolos y jugando hasta que deseo gritar de placer. Me muerdo una mano tratando de sofocar mis gritos, pero Shiryu me la quita, llevándola a su costado y me mira con fijeza, pidiéndome que me deje llevar.  
Lo hago, y gimo y jadeo mi placentera agonía moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas, guiando su cabeza sin inhibiciones de un pezón al otro y al fin abajo, mis piernas enredándose en su cuello, aferrando sus costados mientras tomo puñados de la colcha y la boca de Shiryu sube y baja a ese ritmo rápido y superficial, su lengua presionada contra mi vena, succionando sin aflojar mientras sus dedos crean locura entre mis piernas, jugando con toda la piel allí que arde y quema a su toque, la entrada que apretada se contrae en sus dedos.  
- Shiryu!- gimo, tan cerca de llegar, tan cerca que veo borroso, pero al incorporarme temblando veo sus caderas moviéndose contra la colcha, intentando satisfacerse mientras crea locura para mí, y aunque me cuesta más que ninguna batalla, me concentro y mi Cosmo inunda la habitación, cayendo como Shiryu como serpientes hambrientas.  
Sé que está desconcertado: y entonces me mira y veo fuego en sus ojos.  
Hago que las cadenas que he invocado, aferradas a mis brazos desnudos, lo tiendan de espaldas, sus piernas algo levantadas, y lo cubro de besos húmedos y lentas mordidas de los pies al rostro, mientras sus jadeos se convierten en casi gritos, casi sollozos, cuando mis dientes se hunden lentos entre sus piernas y en su vientre.  
No importa cuánto luche contra las cadenas: lo tengo. Spider Web, dragonfly. - Shun...- jadea Shiryu: su miembro palpita, púrpureo, dejando estelas de semen perlado, y su cabeza cuelga echada atrás, los ojos entrecerrados, sus piernas abiertas temblando. Mi orgulloso dragón cazado, suplicando...- Shun, por... favor...- susurra.- por... favor-  
El Zen no es capaz de contener esto, verdad?  
- Te he atrapado.- susurro, orgulloso, mientras coloco mis rodillas alrededor de su cintura, mi boca jugando con sus pequeños peones oscuros.- Te tengo, Dragón-  
- ...sí...- Shiryu sonríe, apenas, transpirando, sus ojos tan llenos de placer y agonía que me apiado. Sostengo su miembro y un momento después me dejo caer con todo mi peso sobre él, empalándome hasta que quedo sentado sobre sus caderas, mi trasero temblando y una daga de placer y dolor hundida hasta mi corazón.  
Shiryu emite un rugido y sus manos aferran las cadenas que le impiden moverse o abrazarme, pero no lo suelto. No: echo el cuerpo atrás, y con rápidos y leves movimientos de mis caderas intento calmar la agonía de mi ano, frotándome, subiendo, bajando, hasta que el empuje se hace más fácil y el calor me inunda, su verga ardiendo como un tizón sin abandonar nunca mi interior. Mi erección empieza a liberar gotas sobre su estómago, y sé que estoy tan cerca como él.  
- Shun... Shun!- su voz es un grito, un grito salvaje mientras se arquea y retuerce colgando de las cadenas que los atan a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama: se tensa y se alza de la cama con sólo la fuerza de sus brazos, alzando su cuerpo paralelo a la cama bajo el mío, tan duro que ahora sólo se apoya en las cadenas. Se lastimará, y suelto las cadenas: Shiryu se aferra a mí como un tigre a su presa, y su sexo llega más profundo cuando domina el temblor de sus caderas y me penetra profunda, salvajemente.  
Entonces me mira a los ojos, su Cosmo selibera como el agua de una represa, y el mío responde como un huracán súbito.  
Contacto.  
Los dos gritamos ahora, el placer es una catarsis casi epiléptica que no nos permite coordinarnos, que no nos deja parar, mientras nos empujamos el uno contra el otro con ferocidad. Nuestros Cosmos parecen hacerse el amor como nosotros, y tenerlos fundidos es una sola aura ardiente que mezcla calipso y magenta nos quema la piel, los ciega, y eleva el placer a lugares que no sabía existían. Me arqueo atrás, y mis cadenas envuelven de nuevo a Shiryu: lo atan contra mi cuerpo y siento a Shiryu jadeante, buscando su orgasmo con desesperación mientras su miembro arde dentro mío. Las cadenas nos aprietan y alzan, y dejo que mis manos encuentren las nalgas de Shiryu, las aparten y masajeen, deseando que hubiera alguna forma de ofrecerle el placer que estoy sintiendo yo con su sexo llenándome.  
Pero lo tengo.  
La cadena redonda se hunde profundamente en su recto y Shiryu grita, sus ojos cerrándose en el mismo placer y agonía que siento yo. Nos besamos, torpe, hambrienta, húmedamente, nuestras lenguas succionándose y luchando, y entonces la cadena se retuerce dentro suyo a mi voluntad y Shiryu estalla en mis brazos, su semen quemándome adentro en un chorro que parece no acabar nunca, aferrándome y empujando sus caderas como si deseara llegar más adentro que nunca antes en el mismo momento en que mi visión se inunda de blanco y mi propio miembro se convulsiona en su mano, salvaje y brutal, manchándolo de blanco, todo blanco.  
...no, no blanco: calipso y magenta entremezclados, un tercer color surgiendo, quemando mi cerebro mientras me agito de placer como si fuera sólo carne o solo alma, Shiryu y yo una masa de la misma carne frágil y perecedera en un instante eterno en que nuestros Cosmo son uno. Ahora por fin entiendo el séptimo sentido: ahora por fin, hemos trascendido al amor y a la muerte.  
Te amo, y las palabras son pocas, y no tienen sentido que las diga por que tú eres yo y yo soy tú, los dos en el viento y en el agua y en todo lo que es eterno o lo que es perecedero. Ven conmigo, uno solo, y trascendamos... más allá del aire o el agua o el amor, estamos...

091666104 


	6. Chapter 6

THE WEAKEST LINK A Saint Seiya Fiction.  
By The Fox.

EPILOGUE:  
Amethyst Remembrance.

Y así caminaremos para siempre. Fundidos en un solo paisaje, con nuestros cuerpos como herramientas sensoriales de lo que en verdad es más viejo que el tiempo: el viento y el agua jugando en el oleaje, lo que es eterno y lo que es siempre renovado, los lazos que unen a las personas y lo que les da vida. El amor y la eternidad; inmutables y serenos, invulnerables y frágiles e inaprehensibles. Cuando el mar, la lluvia, la niebla, el rocío me inunda sé que es Shiryu, gentil y poderoso, eterno y sereno, cuyo Cosmo siempre me acompaña: cuando el viento agita sus cabellos No importa dónde estemos: ya estemos separados por medio mundo, o unidos en íntimo abrazo, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose el uno dentro del otro, nuestros Cosmos están entrelazados como los eslabones de una cadena, imposibles de romper, eterna red de seguridad que nos sostiene, contenidos como huevos en sus cáscaras.  
Cuando él muera o yo muera, nuestro Cosmo se quedará con el que quede, como un recuerdo. Pero quisiera morir yo primero, antes de perder a mi amado, noble dragón: dejar que mi Cosmo sea una memoria en amatista que lo acompañe a todas partes, siempre. Porque siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre seremos dos, pero complementos que forman un todo: el agua, el viento, los árboles. Yo soy la vida y todo lo que late y respira, fugaz y sin embargo interminable: él es todo lo que me rodea, todo lo que es inmutable. Pero él me da vida y yo lo transformo, en un ciclo perfecto de ying y yang, entropía y resurrección, todo a la vez.  
Somos la voluntad de Athena, eterna. Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, y también Ikki y yo: somos para Athena y por Athena, el todo que envuelve la llama eterna de Ikki, el espíritu humano de Seiya y las nieves eternas de Hyoga.  
Y estamos juntos, como los eslabones de mis cadenas. Cuando no quede nada de nosotros, aún seré el recuerdo en amatista, una marca de agua en el tiempo.  
Para siempre.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
